Awakening Star
by kikikaylen
Summary: Renesmee's ready to hit the books, going to school for the first time as a 9th grade half-vampire girl. But what will happen when her new friend, Liza, discovers the Cullen's secret? Will it put both their friendship and Liza's life in jeopardy?
1. New Girl

"Renesmee."

"Ruh-mez-may?"

"_Renesmee_."

"Ruh-ne-nay?"

"_Renesmee_."

"Oh! _Ruh-nez-may_!"

"Exactly." The girl smiled and put out a small hand.

"I'm Liza," she said. I nodded and shook with her. Her eyes bulged at the warmth of my palm, but she kept smiling.

"Liza, are you excited to be going to the 9th grade?" I asked. This was annoying--talking aloud. At home, I could simply send my thoughts to family and friends through vivid mental pictures. Here, I _had_ to speak, for I was certain that superpowers of the mind wouldn't go over too well with the naïve students. Nevertheless, I had begged my mommy and daddy to send me to regular school; I wasn't going to drop out because of minor communication issues on my part.

Liza cocked her head from side to side like a chicken. "I suppose…and you?"

"Absolutely delighted!" I beamed brightly. She looked slightly stunned by the radiance of my pearly smile. I realized I'd have to tone it down a bit and try to fit in. I was exceptional, by far--part vampire, part human. But I didn't want to frighten anyone--or dazzle any innocent people out of their minds. It hadn't taken me long to realize the effect I had on others; it was definitely an advantage, but I'd have to downplay it--smile a little less brightly, talk a little less like wind chimes.

"So, do you live near the school?" she asked, "I've never seen you around here before." It made sense that she'd never seen me around before. I didn't leave my family's expansive property much and I'd only moved here--Juneau, Alaska--a couple of months ago. After a fair amount of beseeching this past summer, I convinced my vampire parents to let me attend Juneau Community Charter School.

"I don't live too far away, quite close actually, near Lemon Creek." She nodded, shivering. "Why don't we go inside?" I suggested. I was fine, for my average body temperature was far above that of a human's, but Liza looked like a cherry popsicle in her thin red sweater.

We went inside, found the classroom of a young teacher named Ms. Mirabeau, and took our seats next to each other in the front row.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning," the class replied in an only half-awake grumble. My chiming voice stood out from all the others and the entire class seemed to focus on me--the new girl. On the way to school, my mother, Bella, had addressed that most everyone here knew each other remarkably well, similar to Forks. These kids had been together _forever_, and suddenly I felt vulnerable, afraid. Liza was whispering to one of her friends, catching up on everything they'd missed over the summer. I took a deep breath and stood, walking over to stand next to the teacher. Ms. Mirabeau frowned, but motioned with her hand for me to say whatever I had to say.

"I'm Renesmee and I'm new here." The class stared at me blankly, and Liza crinkled her eyebrows. I raked a hand through my bronze curls unsurely. "I just wanted to get acquainted with everyone, so I don't stand out like a sore thumb. _Too late…_ I heard a boy in the fifth row mutter. "I guess that's it," I finished with a blinding smile. I heard a boy wolf-whistle and rolled my eyes. I'd _definitely _have to tone it down.

--

So far, school had been terribly easy, even in mostly AP classes. It was quite tedious, but I'd made it clear to my parents that I was here for a social experience rather than to learn. Most classes were spent doodling in my notebook or talking to Liza and the other students.

At lunch, I wasn't particularly hungry--at least not for the school cafeteria's gluey macaroni and cheese. I picked at my cheesy food, in the mood for a more appetizing meal. Perhaps some mountain lion? Mm…my favorite. My mouth watered in delight, a slight thirst coming over me, as I could suddenly see the warm red delicacy pulsing under Liza's tan skin. I shook the monstrous idea out of my head, remembering that Liza was my friend--_not_ my meal. I had decent control, being only half-vampire, but occasionally thoughts of that kind popped into my head like little red monsters.

I considered inviting Liza over today to show my parents that I had made a friend, but I decided to ask her later; the school day was only halfway through. I dumped my food-filled Styrofoam tray in the trash, while Liza sat at the lunch table digging into her tapioca pudding.

"You're not hungry, Renesmee?" she questioned.

"Nope. School food isn't exactly gourmet and I'll probably just eat later tonight with my family." We were planning on going hunting anyway and I couldn't stand the thought of human food right now.

"Cool. So…what's your family like?"

"They're all extremely unique for the most part. I love them very much. You should meet them," I said.

"Are they nice?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll just adore them!" My vampire family wasn't exactly going to be presented realistically. Carlisle and Esme were standing in for my parents, while my true parents, Bella and Edward, would act as my older collegiate siblings, as would Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, my aunts and uncles. Hopefully, nobody would ever suspect a thing. Forks had been a success, so Alaska should be the perfect place for me to get a normal education among humans.

"Okay, well maybe I can meet them sometime," Liza said, grinning.

"How about this afternoon? You could come back to my house with me!" I exclaimed. All in all, this would be the first time a human friend came to my house and the thought excited me greatly. Of course, there was Charlie, but he was just about the sole human that I visited with frequently, and I couldn't help it--wouldn't it be horrible if I never spent time with my own _grandfather_? Everyone else was either werewolf or vampire. What a mix…

"Sure, I can ask my mom after school." Liza gobbled up her remaining mac-and-cheese hungrily and stood. "Ready to head to class?" We linked arms like in the Wizard of Oz, and hurried to fourth hour geometry.

--

It was a half-vampire, half-werewolf baby. I drew it next to my history notes in the margin of the page. After all, I knew just about all I could about the Civil War; why read a textbook when you could get the facts from a living piece of history? Well, almost living…

In my eyes, my vampire family was just as alive as me. Their hearts might not beat, but was that truly what signified life? A beating heart? Or was it spirit? I think spirit and essentially having a soul is what life is all about. And as much as my father, Edward, doubts that vampires have souls, I believe they do. How could creatures as wonderful as Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice be soulless? It didn't add up; I saw them as living, loving beings and thought no different of them. On the other hand, my boyfriend and werewolf, Jacob, did. They all put aside their differences to cope with Jacob's imprinting on me, yet the dislike was still there for some. My aunt Rosalie didn't even try to hide her distaste. I connected the puzzle pieces and made the whole picture. If it weren't for me, the constant werewolf-vampire interaction would probably be nonexistent.

The bell rang sharply and I burst into the hallway to find Liza. I followed her scent and located my new friend outside, waiting in the carpool lane. Beckoning for her to follow me, I headed down the lane until I found my dad's silver Volvo. I reached into the open window on the driver's side and touched Edward's cold cheek lightly, explaining the situation to him through my expressive thoughts. He nodded with a smile and unlocked the car doors. Liza and I climbed into the backseat.

"Hello," my dad said.

"Um, hi! I'm Liza."

"Liza, this is my older _brother_, Edward." I gestured towards him with my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liza," he said, always the gentleman.

"Um, thanks. You too," stuttered Liza. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was so damn _hot_?!" she whispered viciously. I suppressed a giggle, and looked up to see the corners of my dad's lips twitching violently as he tried to refrain from bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"So, how was the first day?" he asked. I knew he meant that question more towards me, considering that this was my first day of school _ever_, but I let Liza answer first and communicated to him with my thoughts.

"It was good, nice to see everyone after summer holiday," she said.

"Yes, it was good. Everyone was very kind," I accorded.

"I'm glad to hear that," Edward said distantly. I frowned; he looked back at me in the rearview mirror and gave me a crooked smile. _What? _I mouthed silently. He just shook his head softly.

Taking a peek at the speedometer, Liza's eyes widened. "Shit, Nessie! We're going 60 miles per hour!"

"Huh?" I murmured, startled. My dad chuckled up in the front seat. "What? It's not like we're doing 100," I said.

"We're in a _school zone_!"

"Oh."

"Is your brother trying to _kill _us? Or kill an innocent pedestrian??" I laughed along with Edward. Liza nudged me urgently.

"Okay, okay…Daddy?" The needle slowly edged down to the appropriate 15 miles per hour, and I heard Edward grumble inaudibly.


	2. Surprise

"_Daddy_?" Liza questioned, turning on me with suspicion in her almond-shaped eyes. I watched Edward tense up in the front seat.

"It's just a joke!" I said, trilling out a laugh that was a bit too high and piercing. "I call Edward Daddy because sometimes he can be so…well, father-like. You know? Protective." My mind was racing; it was only my first day and I'd already slipped up so dangerously! Perhaps as time went on I'd manage to become more accustomed to hiding things and putting on an act for the outsiders. As my father often says, "the public story is more important than the actual one."

Liza nodded in comprehension, and I saw Edward's amused eyes staring at me in the rearview window. With my dad's recklessly fast driving, we were turning into our long driveway within the next couple of minutes. I missed the old house quite a bit, especially the cottage, but this new one was quaint, too. It was a huge log cabin, turned woodsy mansion, and it was almost like a mixture of the main house and the cutesy cottage back in Forks. Luckily, my family still owned the previous property, so it hadn't wholly disappeared from my life. When we visited Charlie, I could stop by and marvel at my childhood home.

"Wow," my friend muttered in awe.

"I know! It's grand, isn't it, Liza?"

"Definitely. My house is nowhere _near_ this size."

"You should have seen the one back in Forks where I used to live." Edward parked the car on the smooth drive and hopped out, opening the doors for us. (As I said, _always the gentleman_.)

I took Liza's cool hand and towed her up the wooden stairs with me. Sniffing the air, I realized that something was off, a new smell in the woods. I burst through the door and dropped Liza's hand suddenly, for standing in the center of the immense room was my favorite werewolf.

"Jacob!" I shrieked in delight. I bounded into his strong arms elatedly, as my mom, Bella, supervised from a faraway corner. "I can't believe you came here from Forks!" He cradled me like a baby, planting a wet kiss on my forehead.

Then, I remembered Liza. I bounced out of Jacob's arms slightly too fast and ran over to my friend.

"Sorry, for that!" I blushed tomato-red, a trait that I'd stolen from my vampire mother. "This is Jacob, my boyfriend! He lives in La Push, near Forks, Washington where I'm from." Jacob held out a warm hand to Liza.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said, stunned. Edward appeared in the doorway with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett at his heels.

"Well, well ,well…who's this new arrival?" Emmett boomed with a light chuckle.

"This is Liza, my friend from school!" I exclaimed. "Liza, this is Carlisle, my _real_ dad. And Rosalie and Emmett, my older siblings."

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Oh, hi!" Liza shook each of their hands, shivering slightly. Bella approached us with Esme, Carlisle's wife.

"And I can't forget, my mom, Esme, along with my other sister, Bella!"

"Hi," Bella said.

"Welcome," Esme murmured kindly.

"Mmhm, nice to meet you." Liza smiled, just as her stomach grumbled.

"We're sorry! Are you hungry?" Esme asked. Liza waved her hand back and forth in a gesture that meant _so-so_. I hurried over to the refrigerator, allowing Liza to sit down by the fire. I hadn't made sure to remove the donated blood from the fridge and I didn't think Liza would react too well to a kitchen filled with horror movie props.

"How about some yogurt?" I called to her. "Strawberry or banana?" She chose the latter and I brought a container over to her, along with some fruit punch.

"Thanks," she mumbled. We sat together on an antique couch and Bella joined us.

"So, do you girls have anything planned for this lovely afternoon?" asked my mother.

"Not yet, they don't!" Alice cried, dashing into the living room. "We're going to the mall! C'mon! Chop chop! No time to waste when you're dressed like _that_, Nessie!"

"Ugh…" I grumbled, looking down at my baby-blue flannel tee and vintage blue jeans. "Liza, this is Alice, my older sister, A.K.A. the insane shopaholic that you'll wish you never met." Alice frowned and shook her head.

"You'll thank me one day. Now…let's move! Liza, Renesmee, we need to hit the stores and shop till' we drop!" She dragged us off the sofa and I gave a small apologetic wave to Jacob. We stumbled out into the garage, where we were shoved into her bright yellow car. _So_ ostentatious…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How would you describe your style?" Alice asked Liza, as we entered a high-fashion and high-_price_ boutique.

"Conservative? As far from this as possible?" I giggled at Liza's response as Alice rolled her golden eyes.

"This skirt is so up your fashion alley!" Alice trilled, snatching a tan mini off of the rack. "Perfect for your skin tone!" She held the skirt up to Liza's slender waist.

"Alice, why don't we go look in somewhere more…mainstream and…simple?" I proposed.

"You inherited your mom's fashion sense," she snarled, hanging the skirt back up violently. "I shall find you girls _something_! You will not ruin this first fashion spree! Mark my words!" I laughed with Liza as we headed to a different store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finished the shopping trip with a total of 432 dollars spent and an overused credit card burning a hole in Alice's designer jean pocket.

"Told you we'd find something!" Liza and I shook our heads in unison as we sped home. In the back seat, we sat under a mound of shopping bags, one from each boutique in the mall. I was exhausted from the trip, although Alice chattered endlessly from the driver's seat like she was on some vampire caffeine high. Shopping seemed to do that to her.

"Liza, did you have fun?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course, and thank you for everything. Including the clothes! Perhaps my fashion sense can be altered by Alice, after all!" Liza said excitedly.

"I'm just glad you had a nice time." I beamed with radiance.

"See? See?" Alice said. "You actually _did_ have fun! Shopping is good for the soul," she sighed.

We pulled into to Liza's apartment complex in front of her building. She waved goodbye and gave me a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to my new friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob! Finally!" I sighed happily in his arms. We were curled up on the sofa in front of the television. The TV was on, but we didn't even look at it; we were too absorbed in each other.

"How was shopping? How was your first day of school?" Jacob queried.

"Better than ever! Liza's great!" I pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks so much for coming."

"I missed you so much. Fortunately, I'm moving to Alas--"

"Where's Jasper?" I interrupted him worriedly. Alice darted downstairs from wherever she'd been--Alice seemed to be everywhere, still on her shopping high--and plopped on the coffee table in front of us.

"He had business to take care of with…the Volturi." I flinched involuntarily at the sound of the name, my chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"No, no. Nothing serious," Alice whispered, "it involves you, though." I stiffened in Jacob's arms. "Relax, I'll explain later. Now, it's time for you to hurry and get to bed. Another day of school tomorrow!" She grinned devilishly. "Don't forget to wear your new clothes!" Alice danced away with a flip of her short inky hair.

"Nothing serious…" Jacob muttered.

"I trust Alice. Now, what were you saying?" A wide grin stretched across his face.

"I'm moving here…to Alaska!"


	3. Renee

Jacob was now living in a nearby apartment here in Juneau, and all was well. Mine and Liza's friendship was growing wonderfully, us having so much in common it was amazing. We both hated shopping, had a similar sense of style, loved indie rock music, devoured books by the day, and dreamed of holding an occupation that would help the world in some way. It was as though we were meant to be friends. At school, I had already gained many more friends in the past two weeks; kids seemed to flock toward me like I was a magnet. Of course, Liza remained my best friend.

I didn't miss Forks or the people in it too greatly either. We visited Charlie often and he'd even take the ferry here occasionally. The family was finally together, everything the way it was supposed to be. Well, nearly… The single family member that I had yet to meet was…

"Renee!" Bella exclaimed.

"Go visit Renee?"

"You'd love her, Renesmee! She's really sweet, a bit frazzled and kooky, but I love her and I just know you will."

"So, we're all going to visit Renee in Florida this weekend?" I asked. "…Wait! In Florida, you can't go outside…unless we're expecting rainy weather?"

"Nope, we expect pure Florida sunshine. It's not called the Sunshine State for nothing," said my mom, trying to remember her last visit to Florida as a human. All of the human memories were similarly ambiguous in her new spacious mind.

"Mommy, I'm going _alone_?" My eyes bugged, for although I appeared 14 years old, at heart I was still something of a toddler.

"Are you kidding? You know Jacob would never allow that… He's going with you. After all, shouldn't my mom meet your lover?"

"True," I accorded. Suddenly, Bella looked around excitedly with a wide smile on her face, which displayed all of her perfect, sharp teeth.

"Now, let's go hunt!" She was off the couch in one agile movement and then bounding out the back door with Edward. I scurried out after them.

"Nessie, come on before I get the biggest one!" Edward called playfully. My mom scowled at the sound of my sea monster nickname and ran ahead.

"You wish!" I laughed. We sprinted into the woods, heading into the lush mountains in search of today's catch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to Florida?" Liza moaned. We were upstairs in my bedroom, and she was helping me pack for the occasion. "_Why_?"

"To visit my grandmother, Renee. I've never met her before and I think it's about time."

"Renesmee, I'm going to miss you so much! I've only known you for a few weeks, but you'd think I'd known you for years!" She pulled a flamingo-pink tank top out of my closet, tossing it into the suitcase on the bed. Alice sat in the corner, supervising the packing, shaking her head slowly as the suitcase was deliberately filled with stretch cotton.

"I understand, trust me. I've never had a friend like you, but I need to see my grandma and I'll only miss school on Friday," I reminded Liza.

"Which is _way_ too many Fridays for me to handle alone!" Liza countered. "Best friends don't ditch best friends for sunny vacations with grandparents." I laughed dryly and continued packing.

"Oh!" Alice suddenly shouted, bolting out of the rocking chair. "Liza's coming to Florida with you!" We both stared at her with shock and excitement on our faces. Liza obviously didn't know about Alice's gift of clairvoyance, but I did and I jumped for joy.

"Alice! You're a genius!" She shrugged with a wry grin.

"Now, you just have to check with your parents," she said, "but of course they'll say yes; it's not like they can ever turn _you_ down Renesmee, you spoiled girly!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Liza's hands.

"We're going to _Florida_!" we screamed together happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rolled our suitcases up the drive and Jacob knocked lightly on the front door of Renee's house. I was terribly antsy, and to tell you the truth, that was an understatement. I couldn't be sure why; I knew the effect I had on people, how easily I could wrap innocent persons around my finger. Yet, Renee worried me, for she was Bella's mom, and if she didn't like me, it seemed like the whole of my existence would spiral downward. Jacob tried to reassure me, to no avail.

"Of course she'll adore you, Nessie. Who wouldn't?" I was growing tired of his reassurance and simply shrugged, tapping my foot impatiently. I just wanted Renee to open the door, so we could get the introductions over with. Liza hugged my shoulders comfortingly as the Florida afternoon sunshine beat down on my exposed back. I took a deep breath and the door opened to admit a woman that was almost a replica of my mother. Nowhere near as beautiful, but how could Renee compare to a vampire? I hadn't expected her to and she was still very pretty.

Tucking a strand of frizzy brown hair behind her ear, Renee stepped forward.

"Renesmee?"

"That's me." She smiled and enveloped me in a hug. A bead of sweat dribbled down her temple at the warmth of the embrace and she opened the door wider to let my posse into the air-conditioned house.

"You look so…wonderful and…grown up! Bella and Edward adopted you?"

"Um, well, the _Cullens _adopted me. I'm very lucky to have such amazing parents."

"You are. But why didn't Bella come to visit?" Renee's eyebrows knitted together.

"She's doing fine, but…the sun. Sun exposure isn't good for her at the moment." It wasn't a total lie, for the sun wasn't exactly best for my mom in her vampire state. I had to protect Bella's identity until Renee could come see for herself. "But maybe you could visit sometime? We have a lovely home in Alaska," I added. Renee nodded and quickly got acquainted with Jacob and Liza.

What had I been thinking? Renee already seemed to love me, mesmerized as she was by my deep brown eyes and breathtaking smile. Everyone always seemed to adore me; it was a fact of life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, we all went to the beach for a picnic. Renee was sweeter than honey towards us all and appeared quite happy to have some visitors. She explained that Phil and her weren't in the best relationship right now, having agreed to see other people for the moment. She was lonely and debated returning to Phoenix or even moving to Alaska to be nearer to Bella.

"Hey! Renesmee! Renee and Esme!" Renee chuckled to herself. "I would have never known!"

"Oh, how nice!" Liza exclaimed in realization.

"Yep," I said, beaming at them. "And here's my middle name: Carlie!"

"How creative…ah, so classic Bella," murmured Renee.

"Hm?" I asked in confusion.

"Naming you after other people. She's so selfless, it's crazy."

"She is, isn't she?" I agreed, reminiscing upon my birth. Bella had risked her own life just to save me and I felt like I could never thank her enough for that. Only someone as selfless as her could accomplish that, continue fighting when all seemed to be crumbling to pieces. In her own way, my mom's a hero.

"What has happened?" sighed Renee, lying back in the sand. "I send her to Forks and then I just…lose her. Everything spirals out of control and my daughter's not a daughter anymore. Bah!" Renee laughed shakily and bit into a crimson apple. Jacob rumbled with loud guffaws, shoving a sandwich into his mouth. I put my feet in the water and let the waves tickle my toes.

"You're right. But she's still doing great," I said, looking at Liza. I didn't want Renee to give away too much information.

"Oh, I never thought she wouldn't be. Bella's never had trouble with commitment. She's a 40 year-old hiding in the body of a teenager." I giggled at the comparison, thinking about my mother's immortality. "I'm serious," Renee muttered.

"Bella's changed," I said truthfully, "she's changed a lot since you last saw her, I'm sure. But she loves you still, and wants nothing more than our eternal happiness. She may look different when you see her next time, but try to remember that it's Bella on the inside."

"I love Bella," Renee whispered. "Please make sure she knows that."

"Oh, she already does," I replied with a smile. I turned to look at Liza who was building a sand castle not too far away. She patted the ground next to her, inviting me to come sit. I helped build the sand castle and when we were done it had evolved into an exquisitely formed palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye! Oh, how I'll miss you!" Renee gathered me, Jacob, and Liza into a smothering group hug. "Tell your mother that I loved each and every one of you and that you'll have to come visit again!" A tear raced down Renee's cheek; I kissed it away.

"Don't cry, Renee. I'll miss you, too. But I'll call every day. Okay? I love you, Grammy. Bye!" I smiled carefully and waved to her as I stepped into the taxi. She waved back, plunking down on the porch floor, head in her hands. I watched her until she disappeared into the distance.

And as the plane rose up, I searched for Renee's house on the corner of Rose Street and waved, watching as all of Florida disappeared into the distance.


	4. Unwelcome

I could hear them outside before they arrived. Jasper ambled into the house with Aro trailing behind him, and it wasn't until Edward laid a cool hand on my shoulder that I realized that I was shaking in terror. My memory was exquisite, and my family's last encounter with the Volturi remained fresh in my mind.

"Ah, such a lovely home," Aro said, grinning wryly. "But nowhere near as lovely as the persons that inhabit it!" He slunk around the room as though inspecting it for bugs or vermin.

"And Renesmee, darling! Long time no see, and look how much you've grown!" He was at my side in a flash, holding out a papery hand. I bit my lip, stood, and took it carefully in my own. Aro raised an eyebrow at my thoughts, nodding slowly as he appraised.

"So, school?" he asked, "how is it?"

"Nice, very nice," I replied, stealing my hand away from him. He looked down at his now empty palm and smiled.

"I'm sure Alice told you of the Volturi's plan?"

"You'd like to meet with me once each month? Like monthly check-ups?"

"Exactly. _Just_ like check-ups."

"Why?" I questioned honestly.

"You're one of a kind," he answered plainly. "The half-vampires in the Amazon aren't exactly the most…cordial. Friendly, yes. But not very willing to participate in our study. Regardless, you are special because you're still growing. We want to study your…breed, should I say?" I heard my dad growl in the background; Aro appeared to take no notice.

"Renesmee is not a _guinea pig_, Aro," he snarled finally.

"Of course not!" Aro laughed with no humor. "We'd like Renesmee to be apart of an elite study of half-breeds. We, the Volturi, clearly mean no harm." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I flinched, shrugging it away.

"Edward, she'll be fine," Jasper spoke for the first time. "They simply want to keep track of her development," he said calmly, an quiet aura of tranquility enveloping the room. Edward scowled at him.

"Renesmee shall participate, then!" Aro exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

"What does this entail?" I queried.

"Oh, it's very simple. Monthly, you shall meet with the Volturi. Your physical measurements will be charted and I will document your thoughts. See? Nothing major."

"Renesmee, it's your choice," my father stated impassively.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, whatever they want to do, it's fine, I guess." Aro beamed widely.

"Then it's settled! We shall meet again on October 28. Take care, Cullens!" Aro floated out the door in his billowy black robe, a smile plastered on his pale face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liza and I sat side by side in chemistry class, watching a short video on atoms and molecules. We were whispering back and forth, bored out of our minds.

"My mom's officially lost it," Liza stated.

"Lost what?"

"Um. Her _sanity_." I giggled and asked "why?"

"Okay," Liza began, "for some insane reason that she won't explain, she doesn't want me to hang out with you. I think she's being prejudiced. About what, though? I'm not sure. I have no idea why she doesn't like you and the rest of the Cullens, but she just doesn't!" My mouth dropped and I struggled to regain my composure. I couldn't help it. This news shocked me; I wasn't used to…rejection.

"Why?" I pressed again.

"I don't know; ever since she met you and your family the other day… I swear she must be possessed or something. Whenever I say I'm going over your house, she just gets this hazy look in her eye and practically faints."

"Hm."

"But don't worry!" Liza assured me. "I'm so not listening to her. She can't control who I want to be friends with… And she won't even say why she's so opposed to our friendship! It's stupid."

"I don't understand either…" I whispered. Why didn't Liza's mom like me? After all, I had been nothing but nice to her and her daughter, as had my family. What wasn't there to like?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the class passed in a blur because I couldn't stop thinking of Liza's mother's dislike for my family. The car ride home was a blur, too; the whole night was a blur, and it wasn't until late that night that Jasper bothered to ask what was wrong. I'd been carefully hiding my thoughts from Edward, but my emotions still reined full-force.

Perfecting my essay for English, I looked up to see Jasper standing tentatively in my doorway. He stepped inside and plopped down beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" he questioned.

"Nothing, Jasper."

"I think you know me better than that, and I think I know you and your emotions better than that," he contradicted. I observed the scars that trickled down his figure, sighing.

"Liza's mom disapproves of mine and her friendship," I said flatly.

"Why?"

"We have no idea. Ever since she met me and the rest of our family last week, she's been trying to convince Liza to stop being my friend. I don't…understand…"

"Ask Edward, see what he says."

"No thanks, I don't want to worry him and my mother with trivial school issues. It's okay. Thanks anyhow, Jazz," I said.

"No problem. Goodnight, Nessie." He stood, patted my shoulder, and strode from the room fluidly.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. _"Renesmee, it's for you!" I heard Rosalie call with a hint of disgust in her beautiful voice. I peeked at the Caller ID even though I already knew who the caller was: Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Jacob asked politely in his deep voice.

"Could be better, but fine. Anyway, can we talk later? I'm kind of doing my homework," I muttered. It was true, but more than anything, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Oh…s'okay," he said, slightly miffed. "Talk to you tomorrow, Nessie. Love ya."

"I love you, too. 'Night, Jake."

I stared up at the lovely sky depicted on my ceiling. If only that was my life--a free, boundless, worriless blue--but no. My life was a brewing storm. I could sense it in the air like the coming rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Liza invited me over to her apartment for the first time. Eager to make a good impression, I actually consulted Alice for fashion advice, surprising even myself. I wanted an outfit that said I'm-a-sweet-girl-who-means-no-harm. The first impression obviously hadn't gone over well, so I'd just have to show her the real me.

I left the house in a flowery skirt, a rose-colored, paisley blouse, along with my navy ballet flats. My curly hair was up in a bun, secured with a gaudy pink ribbon, a few delicate strands framing my face artfully. Carlisle and Esme were driving me to Liza's place, and I tugged at my silver charm bracelet anxiously as we sped down the roads. Finally, we arrived in front of Liza's apartment, and I bounced outside into the crisp, autumn air. The ground was sheathed in a blanket of colorful leaves. My grandparents accompanied me to the doorstep, Carlisle knocking lightly on the door. The door creaked open to reveal Mrs. Atiami, Liza's mom, wrinkling her nose. Esme held out a kind hand to shake, but Liza's mom cringed away from it as though it would burn her at touch. She mumbled something in an unintelligible Native American language, and hurried away as Liza came to the doorway.

"Hi." Liza smiled apologetically, opening the door wider so that we could step inside. We strolled into the home, making ourselves comfortable on the tattered leather couch. "Would you like anything to eat?" Liza asked. I heard Mrs. Atiami bark out a harsh laugh as she came back into the room.

"No, thank you," we said in unison.

"Of _course_, they don't want anything to eat," sniffed Mrs. Atiami. Carlisle raised a blond eyebrow. "You, you, and you!" She cried, jabbing a pudgy finger at us sharply. "No belong in my house!"

"_Mom!_" Liza shrieked, embarrassed. "Just _stop_!"

"Get them out of here, Liza, before I kick you out with them!" Liza gasped at her mom's piercing words, looking around helplessly.

"I'm sorry, if it's a problem," Esme murmured, "we'll just be on our way." We rose from the sofa.

"I'm so very sorry," Liza apologized. "I'm so, so sorry… Bye, Nessie." I waved goodbye to Liza and we left the home.


	5. Crimson Eyes

I sobbed and sobbed, and moped and moped. All day long. I had absolutely no idea what had gone wrong earlier and I reviewed the scene that took place at the Atiami house like clockwork. Reminiscing upon the unfortunate event couldn't change anything, though. Liza's mom was just being plain mean and unfair. I'd been as kind as possible, hadn't even said a word actually, so Mrs. Atiami was obviously prejudiced. Against what, though? I attempted to think of reasons why she might hold dislike for my family, but I could find none…

Then, it hit me. _Vampires_. But how could Liza's mom know? She wasn't a werewolf! Werewolves had their own distinct scent: musky and woody. Perhaps, Mrs. Atiami carried that smell with her slightly, but it was nowhere near as strong as the aroma that bounced off Jacob, Seth, or Leah, my werewolf friends. Plus, I'd assumed that it was just from the incense burning in her home or some type of perfume. It was impossible for her to be a werewolf! I mean, wouldn't one of my relatives have noticed by now? I eventually tucked the thoughts away into the back of my head and rose from my bed. The clock on my bedside table read 6:27 P.M. It would be dark soon, but I just wanted to go for a stroll around town.

I meandered along the streets and into the local bookstore, wondering if they had any good mythology books--anything on half-werewolves? Unsurprisingly, I found no books on half-werewolves. Who would even think of something like that anyway? I was feeling quite stupid as I left the bookstore, and decided to walk around a little bit more before returning home. A few blocks later, I sensed that I was being followed. I whipped my head around a few times in search of my follower, but…nothing. Yet, I could still feel their presence and pursuit. I sprinted down the street and into an alley, ready to confront whoever it was. The light sound of barely audible footsteps that couldn't possibly belong to a human trailed me down the street. Then, into the alley, they came.

The footsteps belong to an gorgeous boy who looked to be around 16 years of age. His tousled hair swept across his impeccable face artfully, and he wore an almost angelic expression. But then, I saw his eyes. His crimson eyes. And then, I caught a whiff of his scent. His far too sweet scent. He was a vampire.

My already racing heart sped up as my breathing became erratic to match its pace. I was surprised it hadn't already boomed out of my chest. I knew he could hear it, too, hear every _thuh-thump thuh-thump _as I contemplated how to escape his thirsty clutches.

"Leave me alone!" I squeaked. He frowned. "I said, leave me alone! Go away!"

"I'm sorry. I mean you no harm. I'm simply…curious," he said, palms raised facing towards me as though he was being confronted by the police.

"_Curious_? Of what?" I asked in surprise. I'd thought he wanted to devour me.

"What are you?" he queried.

"What do you possibly mean by that?"

"Vampire? Or something more?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. He took a step closer to me; I took a step back.

"Honestly, what are you? You're clearly not mortal."

"If I tell you, will you leave me be?" I countered.

"I can't guarantee that," he said with a smirk.

"Fine, alright. I'm half-human, half-vampire." His eyebrows raised in response. "Are you happy now?"

"How special…unique. And may I have your name?"

"Why are you bothering me?!"

"You're special; I'm curious. It's as simple as that."

"My name is Renesmee," I replied.

"Odd name."

"_Creative_ name." He took another step forward, and I attempted to step away from him, but found myself against the grimy alley wall. The streetlights were beginning to turn on, stars beginning to brighten the night sky. Darkness began to fall over us.

"Oh, please. Trust me, I don't want to hurt you," he said with wide eyes.

"Your eyes are like warning signs. _Dangerous_, they scream. Perhaps, if they were gold, I might give you the time of day. For now, please move so I can go home."

"You're an extremely intriguing creature."

"And you are an extremely _annoying_ creature. What's your name, anyway?"

"Leonard, Leo. Call me Leo, darling."

"Don't you call me darling! I want nothing to do with you, you vile creature!" I shouted.

"Well, don't you drink blood, too? I mean, if that's what we're talking about. And what about your parents?"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about my parents! We don't kill humans. As humans eat animals, we kill animals for food. So, we cannot be nearly as horrible as you who kills humans for food." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever you say."

"Now that we've had this conversation, may I _please_ be on my way?" He moved to let me pass and I hurried away. I looked back once, but he was gone, blood-red eyes and all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a queer encounter I had with that vampire last week… Anyway, Liza and I have been trying to maintain our friendship, and forget her mom's past harsh actions. Although, I still can't put them fully behind me. They've been haunting me for days as I attempt to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of my life. My family made it clear that Liza's always welcome in our home, but I can't help but wonder if we'd be better off ending our friendship right here, right now. Perhaps to save ourselves some future regret in the case that Liza is truly and finally prohibited from spending time with me?

School's been going remarkably well, anyhow, and I don't regret the move to Alaska one bit. Our new residence also allows us to visit the Denali clan more often, who appreciates our occasional company. Actually, my family and I spent some time at their home this past weekend, laughing along with our extended family. After a pleasant Sunday, I awakened the next day, ready for school. I peeked out my foggy window to see a shining white jacket of snow fitted over the frosty ground. Snowflakes poured down lightly upon the winter wonderland, more sheets of snow blanketing the earth.

"It's sno--" I began to shout, before realizing that my parents would have noticed the snow long ago, having no need for slumber. Bella strolled into my room, smiling.

"Yep. It's a snow day!" she exclaimed. "No school for you!"

"Oh, cool," I said. To be honest, I enjoyed school immensely, but a day off couldn't hurt. Maybe Liza and I could go sledding together or Alice could take me snowboarding up in the Alaskan mountains.

I dressed accordingly to the weather, in my wintry attire: indigo boot-cut jeans, a lacy camisole hidden under a lavender turtleneck sweater knitted just for me by Rosalie, and my suede ivory-colored boots. Tucking the jeans into my boots, I hugged my mom and headed out into town to stop at my favorite quaint smalltown coffee shop, Cup O' Joe--essentially, my town's old-fashioned alternative to Starbucks.

"Nessie!" The kindly waitress, Cindy, greeted me as I walked in, the bell on the door ringing out. "What can I get for you, doll?"

"Hi there! Just some green tea, please."

"Right on it, ma'am. Snow day, huh? Glad to be off from school?"

"I guess. Have you ever noticed any suspicious behavior from Mrs. Atiami?" I asked as she handed me my steaming hot cup of tea.

"Atiami, eh? No…not in particular. Any reason you're asking?" she said.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering about how…" My voice trailed off as I noticed two rubies staring directly at me through the falling snow. Two ruby-red _eyes_. I grabbed my tea and bolted from the coffee shop. I remember Cindy's stunned expression as I dashed across the slippery street, nearly colliding with Leo in the low-visibility conditions. The weather was almost blizzard-like and the wind whipped around us wildly.

"Stalker much?" I accused.

"No, I just enjoy watching a pretty girl like you on a snow day," Leo chuckled.

"Yes, _sure_. Just so you know, I'm not your next fix or anything. I _cannot _and _will not_ be seduced into being eaten."

"I don't want to drink your blood," he muttered sullenly, looking slightly hurt.

"That's what they all say!"

"All?"

"I was just using a phrase, Leo."

"Let me correct myself," he said, "you smell undeniably appealing, yet I couldn't bare to taste you. You're special--I can tell. Something about you makes me want to keep you around."

"Well, isn't that just dandy…" I said acerbically. He ignored my sarcasm.

"Hm, what are you doing out in this frigid weather?" he questioned.

"I was _about_ to enjoy a nice cup of tea, but then I noticed you out here stalking me!"

"More like _observing_," Leo said.

"No, more like stalking." I narrowed my eyes at him, spun on my heel, and started home, but then I felt a ice-cold hand close around my wrist.

"Ugh, let me go!" I yelled, pulling away quickly as though electrocuted. He dropped my arm, but continued to follow me.

"I take it you don't like to be touched," he said with a dry chuckle.

"Not by _you_," I retorted. He leaned in awkwardly and sniffed me. "What in the world are you doing?"

"You hang out with werewolves?" He snickered.

"My lover is a werewolf, mind you."

"Ah, the old imprinting," Leo said with recognition.

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to leave you, but I'm a bit thirsty. I'll catch you on the flipside, Renesmee." I grimaced at his dark words.

"Do I scare you?" he asked.

"Please go away, Leo." He turned and ran off in pursuit of his next meal.


	6. Heartbroken

I went to my favorite spot in town today: the creek. The sound of the rushing water relaxed me into a perfect calm and the caressing liquid on my feet sent good, warm shivers down my spine. This had been one of the best days in Alaska since I moved here. Liza and I had fun together at school, the teachers went easy on the homework, and I was able to escape to my private stream sanctuary.

I trekked home around four, so I could email Liza like I'd promised I would, and have time to head to the beauty salon with Alice who would track me down and drag me there regardless. I was feeling thirsty, though, and in a non-human way. So, I reached into the refrigerator for some donated blood. It sounds icky, but at least it wasn't attained through the unnecessary taking of human lives. I poured some in a covered cup and poked a straw through the lid, settling down on the couch to watch some television. The whole of my vampire family was out hunting, and Jacob was back in Forks helping his pack deal with some ravenous traditional vampires. I suppose I kind of dozed off because before I knew it, I heard footsteps outside, pattering along the stone path and then up the wooden stairs. I stood, and treaded over to the door, when suddenly Liza burst inside the house.

"Liza?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Oh my gosh! You never said you were coming over!"

"I know, but my mom took my phone away, and I couldn't call, and I really wanted to come because I had something important to tell you, and if my mom caught me talking to you, I'd be dead, so I had to walk here by myself," she panted. "Whoo, I'm parched!" Before I could stop her, she bounded over to the chair that I'd previously been occupying, picked up my cup, and took a big chug. She spit the red liquid out as soon as she registered what it was, spraying it all over the spotless wood floor, leaving behind a crimson puddle. She wiped her mouth and gasped, appalled.

"You…you…ugh!" Liza screeched. I reached out towards her, but she jumped back in horror. "My mom was right! I never believed her, but she was right! You're a vampire just like the rest of your family! A disgusting, horrible creature!" She shivered at the thought, backing away from me quickly like I was a monster.

"Just half-vampire!" I contradicted fruitlessly. But Liza turned away and bolted out the door, leaving me with two messes: one I could mop up rapidly, and one that could be impossible to clean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wallowed in sadness and despair. I was a monster. _A disgusting, horrible creature. _Perhaps, I'd try to stop drinking blood, so I'd never be like that, so I'd no longer be a monster. Yet, who was the real monster here? Drinking blood seems so very appalling, but when it's done with no harm to humans, is it really that terrible? Or is it worse to turn your back on a friend because of their vampirism? I couldn't say. All I knew was that I wanted to wind back time to erase this harrowing day.

My family wouldn't be home for another few hours, so I just sat on the couch, not even bothering to mop up the red puddle beside me. I heard more footsteps outside, but I didn't even look up. It could be the threatening Volturi for all I cared. When I heard a beautiful voice, though, I peered through the curls that covered my sad face to see Leo, out of all people.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered.

"I witnessed the little scene with you and your friend. I just came to check up on you."

"Well, it's ex-friend now. Our previously collapsing friendship is officially over." Leo plopped down on the couch beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. It was probably meant to be a comforting gesture, but his frigid and unfamiliar hand made me shrug his arm off in annoyance.

"C'mon, Nessie. It'll be alright. She's just a human."

"_Nessie_? Okay, first, how do you know my nickname? Second, it will not be alright unless I can patch things up with Liza somehow. And third, _just_ a human? She's just as important as you or me."

"Whatever you say…"

"I've got to fix things with Liza," I announced, rising from my seat on the sofa. Leo was up on his feet in an agile, barely visible movement.

"Renesmee, wait. Before, you go and try to patch things up with Liza, I want to…take you somewhere…special. _Very_ special." I raised my eyebrows quizzically. He beckoned to me with his pale hand and I followed him out of the house. After all, why not? I had nothing to lose.

Leo led me to a magnificent meadow on the other side of town. We took the path through the mountains to get there, so we could run full-speed. I didn't know why I was following this mysterious vampire, but I was intrigued. What did he want to show me so badly? When we first arrived in the meadow, I was somewhat agitated, as he spread his arms wide and whispered "tada!" But the beauty of the meadow engulfed me soon after, and suddenly I was bounding from flower to flower in an exuberant frenzy. I ran my fingers through the lush grass, sniffed every bud to soak in the sweet ambrosia, lay amongst the flowers, listened to the buzz of the busy bees. I heard the soft whisper of the wind against the trees, the birds singing their never-ending ballads. This place felt ever-so-familiar, like a second home.

"It's so lovely," I murmured, as I lay in the grass with Leo. The sun sparkled, reflecting off of his smooth porcelain skin, and he glittered in all his radiance. My skin glimmered faintly in comparison. Unable to stop myself, I reached out to touch his perfect face, succumbing to this foreign uncontrollable urge. Instead of seeing Edvard Munch's "The Scream" when I looked at him, I was finally seeing the incredibly gorgeous portrait.

"Ah, but it cannot compare to your beauty," Leo breathed. He turned over on his side to face me, I turned over on my side to face him, and then…we were kissing. His cool, exquisite lips were on mine, and it wasn't just kissing--it was a full-fledged lip-lock. Our bodies were entwined in the center of the grassy lea, sun beating down on our marble backs as his sweet lips caressed mine. Suddenly, though, I heard a soft whimper come from behind me. I pulled away from Leo's embrace to see a large russet wolf standing at the edge of the clearing. His ears were pulled back, his tail between his legs, a baseball-sized tear caught in his fur.

"Jake…" I choked out. I rose to my feet shakily, brushing off my pant legs. "I…wait…it's not…" I looked back at Leo hesitantly, but when I turned back to where the wolf had been, Jacob had disappeared. "No!" I screamed. I broke into a sprint, attempting to trail Jacob's scent into the forest. I heard the patter of Leo's feet behind me, but that only edged me on, making me accelerate more. And that was how it went: I traced Jake's scent as far as I could until I reached an expansive, cerulean lake. The scent broke off, and I realized for the first time since the start of the chase that I was miles and miles away from home. I felt numb, so numb, it hardly dawned on me that it was nightfall. Abruptly, my nose picked up a familiar scent, and I spun around to see Jasper and Alice maneuvering slowly towards me.

"Nessie?" Alice's voice shattered the silence of the woods.

"I-I'm here," I stuttered, gulping down tears that threatened to give me away.

"We were so worried!" she exclaimed, gathering me in a hug. "Where in the world have you been?"

"Um, everywhere?" I mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes, which had evolved from an opaque black to a light butterscotch color.

"Well, let's head home," Jasper said. I yawned, and Alice tsked at me with a waggle of her tiny finger.

"Have you been getting enough sleep, young lady?" she asked in a faux motherly tone. Alice looked at Jasper, and gestured to me with her hand. Jazz scooped me up like a child. I looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes watching me from inside the depths of the forest, but my eyes slipped closed, desperate for slumber. The three of us must have traveled home in that exact fashion, for when I awakened, I was warm and cozy in my bed.

The tears really didn't come for a while. As I said before, I was numb--numb to the point of nothingness. It was like my brain, my heart, my emotions were all frozen, and no amount of heat could thaw them out. Well, there were two forms of heat that could thaw them out--Jacob and Liza. A new page had been turned in the Renesmee Story, though, and as impossible as it appeared, it seemed that the tale would have to continue without some of the crucial characters. Jacob and Liza were still there, but tucked away into a dog-eared page, a page that I couldn't bear to unfold yet. It was a page that I yearned to turn to, but a page that remained out of my grasp. The book was falling apart, coming undone at the edge's, the binding of the story weakening. If there was a ending to this epic novel, it didn't look to be a happy one.


	7. Knowing

I scraped my chair out across the linoleum, fluorescent lights beating down on us like spotlights. Sitting my backpack down on the floor, I plopped down next to Liza grudgingly. I knew she'd attempted to switch seats--I'd heard her arguing with the teacher before class--but apparently her tries had been fruitless. Liza was sitting as far away from me as the science desk could possibly allow, trembling, her chair angled outward.

"Hi?" I said, more a question than a greeting.

She cringed at the sound of my chiming voice. "Don't talk to me," Liza spat with acid in her tone. I frowned at her, but acknowledged her wishes. Unfortunately, we were doing the horribly insufferable in class today…blood tests. As the words escaped our professor's mouth, Liza's hand shot up like a bullet.

"B-but…this is _chemistry_ class! What do blood tests have to do with chemistry?" she sputtered.

"Ms. Atiami, the school has asked me to conduct these simple tests with my class. Whether it be chemistry or biology class, you need to comply with my rules."

"This is completely unnecessary…" Liza grumbled as we were handed the testing supplies.

"So…who first?" I asked Liza.

"You're actually staying for this?" she said.

"Do you expect me to skip class?"

"I thought your clairvoyant aunt might have warned you," Liza scoffed.

"Wait…what? You've never met my aunt!" I said loudly. Our teacher, Mrs. Strisston, shot me a sharp glance of warning.

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, Renesmee," Liza whispered snappishly, "My mother told me about you vamps and your special powers right after she met your family the first time. She also informed me of how you never aged. I simply put two and two together after taking note of Alice's uncanny predictions and remembering your slip-up in the car that first day after school with Edward. Of course, it wasn't until a few days ago that I actually believed my mom. I just can't believe you're a bloodsucking _monster_, Nessie."

"I don't want to be one, but I don't think I'm a monster anyway…plus, I am half-human!"

"Ha! That's impossible!" Liza contradicted.

"Impossibly _true_. Bella, my 'sister'--I used air quotes as I spoke--"conceived me while she was still human, Edward being her husband," I explained.

"Well, you still drink blood…_ugh_! I can't believe you do that! It's disgusting and repulsive!"

"It's not like I kill innocent people to get it. It's usually just donated blood except on the rare occasion that I go hunting with my family…for animals, of course."

"Do you eat normal food too? Human food?" she questioned.

"Of course. You've seen me eat human food before."

Liza shrugged. "Whatever, vampire. Let's just get this testing over with…you _do_ have blood in your body, right?"

"Yes," I giggled.

"And you're not going to go crazy at the scent and start sucking my blood, right?"

"No," I giggled.

"Alright, well, here we go…" Liza prepared to prick my finger. She seemed hesitant to touch me though, her readied hand wavering over my mine. But then, she took a deep breath, bit her lip, held my wrist still, and pricked my finger.

I looked up and smiled at her through the flash of pain, and she smiled back faintly.

"This does _not _mean we're friends or anything, okay?" she stated.

"Okay, Liza," I accorded, with a roll of my chocolate brown eyes, and we proceeded to identify our blood types.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liza _knows_?" Edward asked suddenly. Our whole family was crowded around the dinner table as I slurped up a heaping bowl of spaghetti. My fork clattered onto the table as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" my mother and I exclaimed in unison.

"When did she find out?" Edward asked again.

"Uh…um…" I stuttered unsurely.

"Liza _knows_?!" Alice seconded, looking around anxiously. "How did I miss this?"

"Miss _what_?" I said.

"What did you do this time, Nessie?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Emmett," Rosalie scolded, "What do you mean Liza _knows_? She knows we're vampires?"

"Does she?" Jasper murmured absently.

"Mmm…yes! But it was a complete and total mistake!" I explained the details of Liza's discovery quickly, my family listening intently.

"How'd you figure out, Edward?" I'd been keeping my thoughts clear of Liza and such lately, so I was surprised that he'd found out so soon.

Edward chuckled, "This was the first weekend you didn't think about her at all. I figured something was wrong."

"How did I not see this?" Alice muttered to herself again and again.

"See what?" Bella questioned.

"Liza _knowing_. I should have seen her discovering, considering that you and her are--were--such good friends."

"And now it's all over…" I said with a sigh.

"Well, if she can't accept you for you are, then maybe her friendship wasn't and isn't worth your time," Rosalie said in a nurturing tone.

I shrugged, blasé, and walked over to the dishwasher which I loaded with my bowl, fork, and a few various other dishes.

"You do realize this puts her in danger, right?" Alice whispered softly, a mumble that would only be audible to a vampire--or a half-vampire. I nodded deliberately and scurried upstairs to the sanctuary of my bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, this is Jacob. Sorry, I'm not home right now. I'll call ya back when I can. Leave a message after the beep. Bye."

Jacob's voicemail message drilled into my mind as I called him repeatedly. I knew he was probably home--just not answering to this residence. If only caller ID was nonexistent…

I dialed again and waited anxiously on the line. This time I listened to the promise of phone being picked up, and my heart hopped excitedly, only to have my hopes crushed as I heard the monotonous dial tone. A tear trickled down my face, wetting the phone and soon the spontaneous, Jacob-induced waterworks were spilling everywhere. I sniffled a bit, wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and traipsed into my parent's room. There were other more important matters to deal with at the moment.

Like Liza's existence…and the Volturi.


	8. Blizzard

I was curled up in bed with my mommy and daddy. I didn't need a blanket either, even though they both had skin that felt like snow; after all, my body temperature was much warmer than an average human's. Edward stroked my cheek lightly with tips of his fingers, and Bella wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. But Liza's words started to play through my head repeatedly like a broken tape recorder: _I just can't believe you're a bloodsucking monster, Nessie. _

"_What_?" Edward gasped, hearing my thoughts instantaneously.

"Here we go again…" Bella sighed. She, of course, had no idea what I was thinking. I'd been careful not to distribute any picture-thoughts to her through our touch.

"I can't believe she said that to you," Edward growled. "_You are not a monster_."

"She's just a 14-year old girl, Daddy. This is my problem, not yours."

"You are _not _a monster," he repeated louder.

"Well, thanks for the assurance on the bloodsucking part," I muttered.

"It's only your nature," reassured Bella with a kiss on my cheek. I shrugged, wriggling out of their embrace, and sitting up, cross-legged on the bed.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Y-you're not monsters…" I said softly.

"No?" Bella replied in a strange voice.

"I don't want to be a bloodsucking monster!" I shouted. I bolted from the room, downstairs, and out the door. To where? I had no idea.

I didn't know what was wrong with me… Really, that episode in the room…psycho much? But I dashed away regardless, not hearing my family's anguished cries, only the _swish_ of my boots padding rapidly through the thickening snow. I had to get away from this place. Just some truly fresh air for a time…away from… _LEO_?

His sweeter than honey scent drifted around me, amongst the falling snow. I turned to look back and saw him there, right on my tail.

"What in the world are you doing?" I shouted over the wailing wind.

"Coming with you, babe. You can't face the forces of nature alone," he said with a grin, teeth whiter than the snow.

"_Babe_? Um, I think _not_!" We had stopped running and stood facing each other next to my favorite creek.

"Ness, nobody can run away by themselves. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there."

"Or a Leo-eat-Renesmee world," I muttered. He rolled his eyes. "…well, you're not denying it!" I countered.

"For the last time, I have no intentions of making you my next meal," he said earnestly, with wide, truthful, crimson eyes. Leo grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. I melted into his figure, but after a few seconds I shook my head quickly and drew away from him.

"What?" Leo asked.

"This isn't right!" I said, turning away. The snow spun around us now, encasing us in a feisty blizzard. "I broke his _heart_!"

"Whose heart? The dog's?" Leo questioned.

"Oh! He's not a dog! He's a werewolf! He's a _person_! He loved and loves me, but I broke his heart! Yes, he'll be back soon because he imprinted, he can't stay away from me, but I was unfaithful…and he trusted me. He trusted me with _everything_. I'm horrible!"

"Renesmee…" Leo reached a hand out for me uncertainly, his face a mask of anguish. I ignored him, plunging away into the flurry of snow. I couldn't see in the least, and I'm still not exactly sure of what occurred, but soon I felt cold all over. Cold all around me. Unknowing cold. Insane cold. Constricting, fully encompassing _cold_. Cold was rushing around me, swallowing me, taking control of me. Cold was paralyzing me, choking me, _becoming_ me. A beacon of white light, dappled with red, came for me, and then it was all too cold…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the bright light of what appeared to be a study on a small, oddly comfortable cot, piled high with pillows. My throat felt dry as a savannah, and I gave a small cough, surveying the area. An incredibly beautiful man sat calmly in a corner on the other side of the room; he turned at the sound.

"Renesmee, you're awake," he said with a broad, blinding smile.

"Wh-who are you?" I choked out in a croaky voice. A comparatively gorgeous couple walked into the room then, standing tentatively by the door.

"Nessie?" the lady said shyly.

"Where am I? Who's Nessie?"

"You?" she said, a look of confusion sweeping over her perfect face.

The man next to her spoke, "Carlisle, she doesn't even know who we are. Are you certain she is well?"

The stunning man in the corner rose to his feet. "I believe so, but I suppose I'll have to run some tests. I thought the only issue was her drowning."

"Dr-drowning?" I stammered.

"Your _name_ is Nessie, honey, it's Renesmee. I'm your mommy, Bella. This is your daddy, Edward. That's Carlisle, your grandpa. Don't you remember?" the woman asked as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Remember? What am I supposed to remember? Where am I? What happened?" I queried, my voice rising an octave higher.

"Edward, Bella, I don't think the testing will be necessary. It's obvious. Renesmee has been inflicted with amnesia."

"What?" the couple gasped together. The man, Carlisle, nodded his head in response, walking over to me.

"Renesmee, do you remember anything? Liza? Jacob? Falling into the stream?" Carlisle asked.

"I _fell into a stream_?! And who are Liza and Jacob?"

"Yes, you fell into a stream, nearly drowned, I believe. A benevolent boy named Leo saved you. He rescued you from the water," he replied.

"And Liza…er…is…was…your best friend. Jacob is your boyfriend. He's downstairs," Bella stated.

"What happened to Liza? Why isn't she my friend anymore?"

"Um…" Bella said sheepishly, looking as though there was something she didn't want to tell me. "Sweetie…"

"What? What is it? Why won't you tell me?" I asked anxiously.

"Liza is no longer your friend because she discovered the truth about you," Edward said flatly.

"Which is?"

"You're…" he began, looking uncertainly at Carlisle.

"Half-human and half-vampire," Bella finished. My jaw dropped as I realized that I was part-monster.

"Are you serious?!" I shrieked. "I can't be!" I didn't feel like a monster.

"You always have been," Bella said.

"So, if you're my mommy and daddy…" I gasped in apprehension. "That means one of you isn't human!"

"Actually, we're both…vampires," Edward clarified, "as is Carlisle."

"Oh my God!" I yelped. I jumped off the cot, prepared to make a run for it. I was still weak, though, and barely made it to the door. Edward caught me in his strong arms, anyway. "Let me go, you vampire!" I screamed.

"What's going on in there?" I heard a huffy voice inquire from right outside the door.

"Renesmee's just confused," Bella said.

"I am not confused! You're the monsters!" I cried. The door opened to reveal a tall, burly guy with wavy raven-black hair that skimmed his shoulder blades.

"What's going on? Are you okay, Nessie?" He looked at Edward, who was cradling me in his arms a bit tighter than normal. Edward set me down, but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you Jacob?" I questioned.

"Yes," Bella answered for him. "Now, _he's_ a werewolf."

"W-what?!" I sputtered. "Is anyone around here human?" They didn't answer me, simply looked out to the hallway where a petite girl with short, inky black hair stood.

"Nope, pretty much just you," she said. "I'm Alice, a vampire, too." She held out a tiny, pale hand. I eyed it apprehensively. "Oh, come on, Nessie. I don't bite and it won't burn you." Alice rolled her eyes, which were golden like the rest of the family's. I shook it quickly. "See? Was that _so_ bad?"

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. We'll make sure you feel more at home soon. I'll explain everything to you. It'll be okay," she assured me.

"Whatever you say, Alice…" With that, Alice grabbed my hand, pulled me downstairs, and plopped us down on the couch. I could tell that we were getting ready for a _long _explanation.


	9. Memories

I yawned deeply, standing up from the sofa where Alice had practically told me my life story. It sounded more like a soap opera to me, but I soaked it in anyway in an effort to remember. Apparently, I indeed was half-vampire with a special power to distribute pictures through touch; these vampires who claimed themselves to be my family were "vegetarians;" and I had been imprinted upon by a werewolf. That was _a lot _to take in. Bella strolled over to me, arms outstretched, ready to embrace me in a hug, but I stopped her in her tracks.

"Um…what should I call you? And well, everyone?" I asked.

"Well, you used to call me mommy, and Edward, daddy. Then everyone else you'd call aunt, uncle, grandma, or grandpa."

"Oh, okay. Hi…_Mommy_," I said with a slightly forced smile.

"It's alright, Renesmee. You can't remember. I understand." Bella dropped her arms to her sides and trudged back over to Edward. Then, I began to feel a twinge of remorse, imagining what it must have been like for her as a mother, even if she was a vampire mother. I traipsed over to her, and enveloped both her and Edward in a hug. They looked down at me with smiles on their faces that could have lit up the night sky outside. Another yawn escaped me, and Edward--I mean _Daddy_--scooped me up in his strong arms. Before I could say a thing, he raced me upstairs to my room, tucked me into bed, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wow," I breathed. "You're _that_ fast?"

"Yes," he said, an amused expression playing on his face, but then it abruptly became a frown. "You don't remember me? Your daddy?" His butterscotch eyes were pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," I said, beginning to cry.

"No, no…don't cry Nessie, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said quickly. Suddenly, he was on the bed with me, cradling me tenderly in his cool arms, wiping my tears, rocking me back and forth. He sang an unknown lullaby, but it took me to sleep gently and deliberately. I dreamed, though, and I dreamed of him. It was vague memory from some time ago, featuring him and I. I was lying in a cozy crib in a small cottage, him leaning over the railing, running his snowy fingers through my hair. Beaming up at him, I murmured the word "Daddy," and he beamed back radiantly. He crooned a soft lullaby, the sounds almost seeming to caress me. I drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was there.

"Daddy," I gasped, my eyes flashing open.

"Renesmee? Are you awake?" His pale face loomed over me, and I realized that I was still cuddled in his arms.

"You _are_ my daddy," I said slowly.

"Yes, you dreamed of me," he whispered elatedly, "you remembered."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pleasure to know that I remembered _something_, to not feel like I'd suddenly been thrown into this strange, new life. Over the next couple of days, my averse feelings toward vampires and werewolves dissipated. Somehow, I managed to pick up from where I left off to a certain extent, although I still had frequent queries about…well, _everything_. As I spent more time with my family, I began to recall clips of memories with them, too. The memories were usually nothing major, simply fragments of my existence, but at least I didn't have to recollect my _entire_ life on my own. It was like a puzzle; slowly, but surely, I collected the pieces, in hopes that I'd eventually have enough to view the complete picture.

Everyone acted extremely kind towards me, and there was only one mishap, which occurred when I had awakened from a night's sleep to find a giant russet-colored wolf curled up on my bedroom floor. My shriek had pierced the silence of a calm, hushed morning and my parents had rushed in to see what had upset me. It took ten good minutes for them to explain to me that it was simply Jacob in his wolf form. "Don't you need a full moon for that?" I had asked doubtfully. My mommy and daddy laughed and shook their heads.

I was outside crafting snowmen with Alice, Jasper overseeing the effort, when Bella beckoned for me to follow her into the woods. There, she confronted me about Liza and a foreign group of vampire leaders known as the Volturi.

"The Volturi?" I said.

"Yes," Bella replied, going on to explicate their job in the vampire world and informing me that Liza was in grave danger because of her knowledge of vampires. Hearing Liza's name, another memory pulsed through me like electricity. I stood in the bookstore, scanning the shelves for any titles referring to half-werewolves. I bit my lip, shaking my head. There was absolutely nothing on the subject--I could say that confidently after scouring the entire shop. My eyes flickered open and I saw my mom looking at me curiously.

"Hm…" I muttered.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, just another…memory."

"Oh, that's great!" Bella exclaimed with a smile. "Of what?"

"Well, when you talked about Liza, I remembered how I went to the bookstore one day. I went to look for a book on half-werewolves. I know, it sounds silly, but I did. Of course, I didn't find a single one."

"What does this have to do with Liza?"

"I remember, I was beginning to believe that somehow, someway, the Atiami's were related to…werewolves," I said.

"But half-werewolves would be impossible, honey, because werewolves aren't werewolves because of their parents. They're werewolves because of their lineage."

"True…I guess it would be impossible," I sighed.

"Maybe you're on the right track, though. We'll see," my mom said. "For now, let's focus on how to help Liza. The family thinks it would be best if she came to stay with us for the time being. I know you don't remember this, but we agreed, your father and I, that the Volturi could visit you for monthly checkups to see your progress and--"

"Wait, what? You're going to let these people come visit me every month? But you said they _kill_ people!"

"Renesmee, they're not evil. Well, I'm not going to say they're exactly great people, but they mostly kill people in an effort to keep order in the world, with the exception of their thirst."

"So, they're going to come and _eat_ me?!" I cried.

"No, no, they're just going to come and monitor your progress through life. They're scheduled to come in five days, though. Aro, a member of the Volturi, can read thoughts with touch, thoughts from your entire life, so if he realizes that Liza knows and she's a human, then--"

"Then, Liza will be in big trouble," I concluded.

"Yes," Bella agreed, "_big_ trouble."

"But you said Liza doesn't like me because I'm…part-vampire…" I still had trouble saying it aloud. My mommy noticed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder in a sideways hug.

"True," she consented.

"So, how am I supposed to get her to come stay here?"

"We'll figure something out, Renesmee. We _always_ do."


	10. Capture

Snaking a brush through my curls, I stared at myself in the mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door. Perfect. There was no sign whatsoever of my accident in the stream. During the first day or two of my amnesia, a tender purple bruise had been splotched across the side of my forehead, but it healed rapidly and by now, I appeared normal--at least, for a half-vampire girl. In truth, I _was_ normal, save for my daunting memory loss.

The thought of going to high school worried me, but on the bright side, I hadn't forgotten the majority of my academic knowledge; it was simply the particular events and history of me, _my_ existence that boggled my mind beyond belief.

My sole purpose for returning to school was to locate Liza, and _re_locate her to the safety of the Cullen residence. How was I going to do so? Well, the Cullens had devised a decently clever plan. During lunch in the school cafeteria, I would rush up to Liza, telling her that a famous journalist from the _Alaskan Times _wanted to interview her outside. As I dragged her out to the front of the school excitedly, Emmett and Rosalie would be waiting there with the car, ready to zoom us away to the house. There, we would more or less hold Liza hostage until the Volturi arrived. No matter what, they were bound to discover that Liza knew, somehow; it was best to confront them sooner rather than later. A few hours before their arrival, Liza would jet off to Isle Esme with my mommy so they could hide until the issues were settled with the Volturi. Then, we'd merely have to hope for the best…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Liza!" I yelled across the cafeteria as I bounded toward her with a smile plastered on my face. She was easy to find after the lunch lady pointed her out kindly for me. As I stopped at her table, she turned away, back to me, and continued chatting garrulously with her friend. "I know you hear me," I said.

"Um…excuse me, can I _help_ you?" Liza said irritably.

"_I _don't need anything, but there's a famous journalist from the _Alaskan Times _waiting out front for _you_! She can't wait! Come on!" I grabbed her arm in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses," she muttered, jerking her arm away. "What's this journalist's name? Why does she want to interview _me_? And why are _you_ the one telling me? Shouldn't the journalist come inside if she wants to interview me?"

"Uh…Emma…Rosie…Cullson…new to journalism, but extremely popular! She's very eager to interview you because of…your success in the talent show!" I exclaimed. After all, Liza had won the school talent show, according to the school announcements this morning. I appeared to have missed the talent show, for it supposedly occurred during the week of my drowning recovery.

"And _you're_ telling me this because…?" Liza questioned, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Oh…the principal sent me. You see, Ms…Cullson…can't come inside the school because…the fluorescent lights bother her horribly and she has an extreme phobia of charter schools. It was like…a _miracle_ just to get her to come today. She can't wait to interview you outside, though! Plus, it's such a beautiful day! Why spend it inside a stuffy high school cafeteria?"

Liza sighed melodramatically, and stood. "Fine, whatever. I'll be right back, Susanna. You know, there better be some Emily Ro--_whoever_ outside, Nessie."

"Oh, trust me, _Emma Rosie Cullson _is definitely waiting for you out there," I said, leading her out the entrance.

"Hey, what's that red car doing out there?" Liza asked.

"Oh, must be Ms. Cullson's car. Her favorite color's red," I lied.

"So, is she going to get out, or what?"

"I think she wants you to get in," I said. Liza sauntered over to the car, popping her bubble gum snappily. She tried to peer into the windows, but they were tinted darkly. "Hm…perhaps we should take a peek inside," I suggested, opening the door. Liza looked inside, and then I pushed her in gently. Rosalie caught Liza in the backseat, wrestling her into the car as I hopped into the passenger seat next to Emmett. Edward had made sure all the cameras were blocked in the front area of the school so as to remain inconspicuous. For now, we were in the clear, and Emmett floored the gas pedal as we sped away from the school, Rosalie muffling Liza's frantic shrieks.

"Liza? Calm down, okay. It's just Rose, my…_sister_."

"Shut up, Ness. If you don't recall, I already explained that I know the whole family situation," Liza said flatly. "And hey! Don't you distract me! You have some _major_ explaining to do like…oh, I don't know…why the hell did you kidnap me and stuff me into a car full of vampires?!" I flinched involuntarily at her words, remembering what I--and my family--truly was.

"Okay, Liza. I'm so sorry, but I _had_ to do this. I know it seems crazy, but you were in danger. Real, live, scary danger. We're doing this for your own good," I said.

"Sure…or maybe you're just making me your next meal! Vegetarian vampires…ha!" she cackled. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Liza, who was clamped tightly in her arms, still struggling against Rose's iron grip.

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "Don't worry. we'll explain everything once we get to the house. Trust me, we will keep you safe no matter what."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Liza sat on the sofa with Emmett and Edward on either side of her, holding her down with ease. Soon, after realizing that all her efforts were completely in vain thanks to their vampire strength, she relaxed slightly--or at least stop squirming around pointlessly. Just as the family was about to begin explaining the details of the Volturi to Liza, the phone rang out, loud and interrupting.

"It's Charlie," Alice sang. Bella sprang up from her spot on the wood floor, dashing over to the telephone.

"Who's Charlie?" I pondered aloud.

"Your grandfather," Edward replied, "Bella's father."

"Oh, can I meet him one day?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Edward laughed. "He'll have to take the ferry here, though. He lives in Forks, Washington."

"Okay," I said, listening to my mommy on the phone.

"Hey, Dad," Bella said into the telephone, a grin appearing on her face. I wondered what Charlie looked like… "Really?" Bella asked. "That's great!"

"What's great?" I questioned Edward.

"Charlie's thinking about proposing to his girlfriend, Sue, while they vacation in Hawaii."

"Oh, that _is _great! Who's Sue?"

"Sue is the mother of Jacob's friend, Seth," Edward told me.

"Alright, I think I know everyone I need to know now," I said contentedly.

"How do you not even know who your own _grandfather _is, Nessie?" Liza muttered.

"Uh…um…he…" I stammered.

"Renesmee is recovering from amnesia," Rosalie said curtly, with a look on her face that screamed _leave-her-alone-I-bite-back_.

"Oh my God! How the hell did you end up with amnesia?" Liza asked.

"Fell into a stream, nearly drowned, conked my head on a rock."

"Wow. Well, you must not have the best balance," she said cynically.

"We should have let the Volturi come get her," Rosalie grumbled, only audible to the vampires--and half-vampire--in the room.

"Rose!" Esme reproached in a scolding tone as Bella skipped back over to join us again. She plopped down next to me on the loveseat, leaning in intently towards Liza. She wore an expression on her face that stated _we-mean-business_, the smile she'd worn while chattering away with Charlie suddenly gone.

"If you haven't figured it out yet Liza, you're in danger," Bella affirmed. "_Immediate _danger."


	11. Renewed

"Wait," Liza squeaked as Bella finished explaining the Volturi to her.

"Yes, Liza?" Bella said.

"Um…I have something to say. Well…I'm sorry, Nessie. I'm sorry _everyone_. I haven't exactly treated you guys as you've treated me, considering that you really are trying to save my life. And when I found out what you are, Ness, I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it when you were still the same person I'd been friends with before. I'm really sorry for all of it…my crappy attitude, my running away in horror, calling you a monster…I just want to take it back and start fresh, okay?" Liza pleaded. "…_Okay_, Nessie? Hello? Anybody in there?"

I heard Liza calling to me, but her apologetic words floated in the background, the background of my _life_. I watched in amazement as my entire existence played out before me, a thin film separating my engaging memories from reality. I could barely see my family gawping at me, for I was intently viewing my life story. It was like a home video through my own eyes and I could feel the complete power of it, too. I tasted the warm, crimson delicacy as Rosalie fed me from a metal cup; felt the sparkling magic as Jacob stared into my eyes for the first time; sensed the fear coursing through me as the Volturi emerged from the fog; experienced the excited anxiety as we left behind the glass mansion in Forks, waving goodbye to Charlie; was aware of all the eyes on me as I stepped into the crowded classroom with Liza on the first day of high school; nearly froze over with anticipation as Leo leaned in to kiss me; recognized my mommy and daddy hugging me tightly. I felt everything…and I _remembered_.

I was unsure of how long I sat there in a trance, but I was mesmerized by my memories, by all that I had experienced. Suddenly, everything made sense and I didn't feel so lost; I felt perfectly ready to plunge back into my life, full-force. It was like the wires of my existence had been reconnected, and I was truly _alive_ once again. More than anything, it seemed as though nothing had ever been lost, just misplaced. The feeling was far too complex to explain, the sense of finally being Renesmee again--of knowing who I was.

When I awakened from my epiphany, I was in the living room, stretched out on the sofa. Grandpa Carlisle sat beside me along with Bella and Edward. I rolled over and onto my feet agilely.

"Renesmee!" my mommy cried in relief, hugging me close. "We were so worried. None of us knew what was happening, not even Edward."

"But couldn't Daddy hear my thoughts?"

"Your thoughts were blocked out, everything in your mind was blocked out. Alice couldn't see your future at all, and it's not like she can see it extremely well on a normal basis anyway," my daddy responded.

"I remember it all now, though. Everything. I saw my life."

"Really?" Carlisle gasped. "I've never heard of anything like this before. Previous amnesia patients have started to remember slowly, but sometimes they never can recall their past at all. What was it like? How did your memories return all at once?"

"Um…I don't know. It was just like a home video. The memories played out for me. It was like someone had taped them," I said.

"Amazing," he murmured.

"Where's Liza?" I asked.

"Nessie, sweetheart, you were out for nearly twelve hours. It's almost three o' clock in the morning right now. Liza is asleep upstairs," Edward replied.

"Oh, okay, then I'll go get in bed, I guess," I said. I jumped at the sound of thunder outside the window.

"The storm's far away, Renesmee. We're fine here," Bella said; she had yet to let go of me, still enveloping me in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you're about to go to bed, Nessie. After you just remembered your entire life story? I have a much more fun idea, and now's the perfect time for it," Alice chimed, as she pranced downstairs with Jasper in tow.

"Hm?" I asked uncertainly. For all I knew, Alice could be interested in shopping at this hour. There weren't many stores open this late in our small Alaskan town, but knowing Alice she could be talking New York City. After all, she could probably get us there within the hour.

"Ah…the good ol' American tradition…" Edward said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. Bella grinned, too, as it dawned on her.

"Baseball, of course!" my mom exclaimed, pulling me to the door.

"What about Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett?"

"Oh, I think they're having enough fun playing their _own_ version of baseball at the moment," Edward jested wryly.

"Daddy…" I said in a mock-scolding voice, and we dashed outside, hurrying to our chosen clearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I practically fell into bed, I recollected the events of the exhilarating baseball game. Before the game had begun, it had appeared as though the teams would be uneven, since we'd left the fun-loving couple at home to have the night to themselves and look after Liza. A few minutes later, though, my favorite werewolf had bounded onto the field in his human form. But I had been scared--not of him, but of what I'd done to him. _I broke his heart! _Sure; during my amnesiac state he'd been there for me, but what about now? Now that I had my memories back, would Jacob still be there for me? He had seemed fine, either way, and scurried over to where I stood, enveloping me in a warm, woodsy hug. I'd breathed in his scent, remembering the time before Leo.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Jake. It…he…I, please f-forgive me?" I'd sobbed with repentance in my deep brown eyes.

"I know, I know, Nessie," he'd solaced me. "You're forgiven. Just…_please_, never again?"

"Of course, Jakey. I won't, of course. It was all just one huge mistake."

"Thank you," Jacob had said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you," we'd whispered in unison as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky with a thunderous ovation. Then…the games began.

We'd decided to play boys versus girls, although Jacob and I had a special bond; several times we would run slightly slower or miss the baseball unnecessarily in commemoration to our reunion. Our relationship had yet to meet the truly passionate love stage, but was more of an adoring amity that still left us swooning with affection.

In the end, the thrilling game was a draw--most likely due to Jacob and I--but it had been enjoyable nonetheless, an escape from the prospect of frightening things like the Volturi and…Leo's seeming infatuation with me. Anyways, as I turned out the light, I could virtually feel the puzzle pieces of my life sliding back into place. A myriad of shimmering stars were visible outside my crystal clear window, diamonds in the night sky, brightening my life with the shining promise of hope.


	12. Plan

Stretching, I loped out of bed and downstairs, where I found Liza sitting at the kitchen table, chattering with Jacob. It appeared as though they were getting along seemingly well. My mommy and daddy stood off to the side, talking in low whispers.

"What are all of you gabbing about this morning?" I asked brightly. Everyone looked up, just noticing me, for they'd all been attentively absorbed in their private and not-so-private conversations.

"Hey, Ness…good morning. Me and Jacob were just talking about…the Quileute tribes and stuff. Nothing major," Liza babbled between spoonfuls of cornflakes.

"Oh, what about them?" I queried.

"In one of the stories, there was this anonymous wolf or something," she replied, "and nobody knows who it was. Makes people suspect there might be another werewolf out there somewhere, one that nobody knows about. Maybe even another girl wolf, like Leah."

"Wait, how do you know about Leah?" I said with abrupt curiosity.

"Oh, I never told you?" Liza said. "Leah's my stepsister."

"_What_?!" I shrieked, louder than necessary. "You're not serious are you? No…how can Leah have a stepsister? From who?"

"Okay, well this is kind of old news, but…Harry Clearwater was married before he met Sue, my stepmother. He was married to my mother, Cariana Atiami."

A series of gasps ricocheted through the room, and suddenly the entire Cullen family was situated around the kitchen table, listening intently.

"Harry was my biological father. I never was able to see him much because he left my mother right after she found out she was pregnant. He said he wasn't ready for a baby, and never came back. My mom decided that La Push, her old home, held too many memories of 'Harry, the heartbreaker,' so we moved here to Alaska and began to fit in with the Native American tribes. It was impossible to totally leave the past behind, though. I visited Harry and his new family a few times over the years. I was even at his funeral. Leah and I became pretty good friends, though. The distance was the only issue.

"But Leah got kind of depressed after Sam left her and the whole werewolf thing started. We lost touch and she was so sad all the time. She like wasn't any fun anymore. She always complained about that stupid imprinting thing. It drove me up the wall and I couldn't handle being her friend. We stopped talking. I wondered if we'd ever see each other again," Liza said wistfully. "I didn't know you knew her, Nessie. I didn't know _any_ of you knew her."

"Oh, we know her alright," Rosalie snarled. I knew exactly what she was thinking of--the occasion when Leah blew up at Bella during her pregnancy. Of course, I had been in the womb during that episode, but I had heard the whole occurrence effortlessly; Leah had been screaming her lungs out. The only emotion inside of me at that moment was anger at Leah, for causing my mommy even more unneeded distress. After all, I'd already been a colossal, _life-threatening _burden to Bella.

"Well, that's it," Liza muttered. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Nope, that's about it," I said.

"This anonymous wolf subject interests me," Carlisle murmured to himself. "I'll have to research the topic. It might be useful someday."

"Most definitely," Edward said in agreement. Alice stood beside them, nodding eagerly when suddenly the bobbing of her head came to a complete stop. She settled into a stupor, her eyes blankly floating around the room.

"Alice? Al?" Jasper was at Alice's side within a flash, hands on her shoulders. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes brightened keenly again.

"Ooh! Don't worry, Jazz…it's nothing big! The Denali clan is coming!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" my mommy blurted. "Now? Must they have like the worst timing in the world?!"

"It's okay, right? We've got the Liza situation under control, don't we?" I said.

"Liza…situation? I feel so bad…I'm a situation now. Great. I'm going to get all of you in trouble with those Vol--whatever people." Liza sighed.

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all, honey," Esme murmured, giving Liza a hug. "We're going to figure something out. By the way, we phoned your mother. She believes that you're being interviewed for the _Alaskan Times _and that you're currently leaving for a work cruise. I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep this façade up, but it's the best we could come up with on such short notice, sweetie."

"It's okay, but thanks so much for everything. Anyways, do we have a plan? And is this…Nali clan or whatever going to interfere with it?"

"Not if everything goes as planned, right, Mommy?" I looked up at Bella.

"Actually, change of plans," she announced. "You know how we were going to send Liza and I to Isle Esme? I got a much better idea while speaking with Charlie on the phone…we could go on the cruise with him and Sue! That way, we wouldn't feel so alone, we'd constantly be moving so we'd be difficult for Demitri to track, I'd be able to spend time with my father, and…Liza you know Sue, right?"

"Of course, I do. Every time I visited Leah I saw her," Liza answered.

"See? Perfect," my mommy said with obvious pride.

"Okay, so it's settled!" I said, beaming. "Everything is _perfect_."

"Now, we just have to introduce you to our close friends, Liza. This is the Denali clan," Alice sang as the doorbell rang out. "Say hello! And smile!"

"Don't worry. They're vegetarians," I whispered to Liza as my grandfather opened the door with a broad grin on his face.

"Wait…I have a question," she whispered back.

"Yes?" I said in expectance.

"Do you have a power? Like the mind-reading and seeing the future stuff?" Liza asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," I said with a smug grin, "but don't worry, I'll show you later. I _love _it." She nodded and looked up towards the front door.

"Welcome," Carlisle said cordially. "What a surprise!" The Denali clan of four sauntered into the house, smiling. Jacob wrinkled his nose, and dashed out into the backyard.

"I assume it wasn't too great of a surprise with little miss Alice, here," Tanya accorded, running her fingers through her strawberry-blonde curls. She smiled warmly at everyone, but then narrowed her eyes as her gaze fell upon Liza.

"Well, of course, it's always a delight to have you with us," Esme said sincerely, "We love visits from our--"

Kate, the blonde one, interrupted my grandmother suddenly, "Is that a _human_? What is she doing here?"

"Ah, this is Renesmee's friend, Liza," Esme replied in a calm voice.

"Does she _know_?" Eleazar hissed.

"Yes, yes she does," Carlisle responded.

"What?! How could you let out our secret? Yet again? To another human? Bella…well, Bella was an exception, but _again_?!" he spat.

"Eleazar, calm down!" I spoke up; Liza didn't need to hear this prejudiced tirade. "It was a mistake. It was all my fault, and I honestly regret the careless things that occurred. I'm terribly sorry, but don't worry. Things are going to work out. We have a plan. We'll handle the Volturi."

"Well, fine then. But don't expect our help yet again," he muttered coolly.

"Eleazar!" Carmen, his dark-haired counterpart, scolded shrilly, smacking him on the shoulder. "We shall help, if help is what you are in debt of."

"No, don't worry. Thanks, anyway, but we've got this under control," I said with confidence.

"Oh, look how you have grown, _mi querida_!" crooned Kate, "We shall have to visit more often!"

"Yes, of course, but before we delight in our reunion, may we hear your plan to elude the Volturi?" Tanya questioned with sudden interest.

"Without a doubt!" I exclaimed, launching into a full account of my mother's plan. We were truly ready to take on the Volturi…yet again.


	13. Departure

**Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for reading & for all of the support! I know I've been taking **_**forever**_** with my updates. Sorry, but I've been busy with school & all this other business. With luck, I can get the next chapter out quicker! This story is a literal work in progress, so some of these chapters will simply be fillers--like this one!--but I hope you enjoy. Please review, leaving me comments & ideas!!! Lots of love ~Kaykay~**

Bella and Liza departed for the cruise three days later on a foggy Forks Sunday at the dock in La Push. As they arrived at the water's edge, Liza scampered over to Sue and gave her a big bear hug. Then, I noticed the skinny girl standing beside Sue. She had frizzy blondish hair, which was tied up in a scruffy ponytail--the girl was Leah Clearwater. Liza appeared to appraise Leah with careful eyes, but then hugged her lightly, too. Liza then gave Charlie a faint wave as I scuttled over eagerly and enveloped my grandpa and soon-to-be-grandma in a hug. My mommy was the last to gingerly dole out hugs, careful to not injure anyone with her matchless vampire strength. She refrained from hugging Leah, but waved at her with a small, sheepish smile.

"Leah's coming?" I whispered to my mother. Leah shot daggers at me with her eyes as the words escaped my mouth--we weren't exactly friends. Bella nodded calmly in reply, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Take care of everyone, Renesmee. I'll be back before you can miss me," she murmured, repeating the very words that Edward had said to her years before.

"I miss you already, Mommy," I disputed softly. Bella hugged me, and stepped onto the waiting cruise ship.

"Bye, Nessie," Liza mumbled, giving me an awkward hug. "Thanks again, for everything. I'll see you soon…hopefully."

"Hopefully," I said, smiling. "Bye, Liza." I waved goodbye to her moving away from the edge of the pier. "Bye, Charlie! Bye, Sue! Have fun…see you, Leah." Jacob waited behind me, waving to everyone. Leah saluted to him, then darted onto the ship after Bella. Liza followed suit, trailing behind my mom and Leah. Charlie and Sue ambled onto the main deck, holding hands adoringly. In my entire life, I had yet to see my grandpa as in love as he was at this precise moment. It was then and there that I knew Sue was truly the one for him, his soul mate, his lover, the missing half of his heart. I pondered who the missing half of my heart was. Jacob…or Leo? Only time would tell.

Jacob and I scurried around to the back of a nearby building, where his motorcycle waited. Yes, his motorcycle. Quil and Embry had agreed to drive the car home, so that Jacob and I could go on an adventure. We'd had to keep our thoughts secure around my daddy, of course, but that wasn't difficult for me considering that I knew the alphabet in several different languages--talk about keeping the mind occupied. And Jacob--he was used to hiding things from Edward. This was a special treat, just for the two of us. Another trait that I'd inherited from my mother was her speedy love for motorcycles. Unfortunately, it was required that I practice that love in secret. Truly, motorcycles and overprotective vampire parents don't mix.

I hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, secured my helmet--Jake wouldn't allow his "baby" to ride without a proper one--locked my arms around Jacob's sturdy waist, and we raced back home. The bike would have to be parked a considerable distance away from the house, but we had a nice ride back to the Cullen residence, and we'd be able to meet up with Quil and Embry in the woods where we could exchange vehicles. Speeding along the highway with my arms wrapped around my love, it was easy for the troubles in my life to blow away with the wind that breezed through my bronze hair. Yet I couldn't help but wonder about the future. Would Liza be okay? _Would my mommy be okay_? But those were only more questions that couldn't be answered at the moment. As for whether or not those questions would ever be answered…well…only time would tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What are you doing here_?! With my daughter on that _death trap_? Who do you think you _are_ Jacob Black?" Edward thundered. A look of disgust was plastered on Jacob's face as he stared in repulsion at the bloody, drained carcass in my father's arms. My dad cast the dead animal away behind him and marched toward the bike with fury written all over his pale face.

"Daddy, calm down ,please. This was my idea, too," I blurted fearfully. Seeing the apprehension in my deep brown eyes, he heaved a sigh and relaxed his face.

His voice was still saturated with treacherous anger as he spoke four strict words to Jacob. "_Let. Go. Of. Her." _Jacob held me tightly in his brawny arms.

"What the hell? Do you think I mean to harm her?" Jacob nearly yelled. In a case of dire misfortune, we'd managed to run into my dad in the woods, as he was hunting solo.

"I don't think you even _know_ what you mean to do, but I know that I don't want you involving my daughter with anything this dangerous ever again--that is if you're even permitted to see her again. I don't want her involved in any of your wild, crazy stunts. I want you keeping her safe. Now, _let go of her_!" Edward hollered angrily. Jacob's arms released their clasp around me as he stood and helped me off of the bike.

"I'll see you later, Ness. You can stay here with your bloodsucker father." With that, Jacob mounted the motorcycle once again and zoomed away through the forest. My lower lip trembled, and I swallowed down the tears forcefully as I stalked away from my dad in a huff.

"Renesmee, wait!" Edward called, but I ignored him, marching toward the house. He caught up to me with ease, and slowed to my deliberate pace. "I'm sorry. Maybe that was a bit rude and perhaps I overreacted, but you know it's only because I love you."

"I don't care, Daddy. I love you, too…but…sometimes I feel so…_sheltered_ here!"

"What? I don't understand, Nessie." He frowned the way he always did when he couldn't decipher someone's audible words by their thoughts.

"You know, you never let me do anything 'out of the box.' I had to beg and plead for you to let me go to school this year. You still worry when I go out into town alone. You frequently have Alice straining herself to peer into the future to watch out for me. She hasn't told you, but do you know the horrible headaches it causes her? Why do I have to live my life this way? It's not fair to anyone." I grimaced as my true feelings were acknowledged to my father.

"Your mommy and I love you very much, Renesmee. Bella made many sacrifices for you. Do you know what it would be like to lose you?" Edward whispered, his face contorted with grief as he stared out to the snow-covered mountains.

"Well, I know, but risks are apart of life…or existence in our case, I guess. Don't you get it?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said, turning away. My father hated to feel like he was limiting me.

"No, Daddy, please. I love my life, but couldn't I use a little dash of excitement here and there?"

"Oh, so living with a family of vampires, going through the drama of high school, and having a werewolf admirer isn't enough?" Edward teased.

"Nope, not yet," I said, grinning. "I'm just an extraordinary girl."

"That you are indeed," my daddy accorded as he touched his lips lightly to my forehead. I peeked out of his cool embrace to see the setting sun, causing his skin to glimmer with carmine sparkles. Another day of my life was nearing its end, another chapter in my existence preparing to begin. Looking into my daddy's butterscotch eyes, I knew we were both thinking the exact same thing--and not just because I sent him a special visual thought in which Jacob and I were zipping along the road on the so-called "death trap."

"Motorcycle?" I breathed to my dad, a smile twinkling on my face.

"Don't forget your helmet!" Edward cautioned, but I was already sprinting to Jacob's house.


	14. Want

**Thanks for the great reviews I received last chapter! But what can I say? They're always wonderful! I have to admit I want more, though, so please review if you can! I know, there's not much to review these last few chapters…no more major drama…YET. Keep reading and if you simply have NOTHING to review about the chapter, please let me know any story ideas you have! Also, a huge kiss (on the cheek 3) for my fabulous proofreader, Nicci! Lots of love ~Kaykay~**

I hurried home through the woods, away from Jacob's nearby apartment. While inside the woodsy duplex, we'd told each other stories by the fire, cuddled in his downy bed, and cooked scrumptious homemade soup on the iron stove.

"I love you, Jakey," I'd whispered in his ear before trekking away through the snow. He blew me a kiss, and shifted into wolf form, padding off in the opposite direction. I knew he was headed for Forks, scuttling back to be with the pack who he'd left for me. "Tell Grandpa Charlie I say 'hello!'" He was too far into the forest for him to be visible, yet I was certain he'd heard me through the snowy evergreens.

Ambling home on a snow-covered trail, I looked up as a flock of ebony ravens fled the treetops and began soaring south. Abruptly, I got the feeling that I was no longer alone out in the wintry woodland. I whirled around to find a pair of eyes that had haunted me for weeks peeking out from a bush. They disappeared just that quickly.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! I know you're here, Leo," I muttered, narrowing my eyes. He gave no reply, and suddenly it seemed as though the forest was dead silent. The birds stopped singing. The crickets silenced their chirping. The squirrels halted in their gathering of nuts. Time and everything else stood still. Then, Leo ended his game of hide and seek.

"Renesmee," he said softly, appearing in front of me. His eyes were seemingly less red, the color diluted. "I'm surprised you remember me. The doctor, Carlisle…he said you lost your memory."

"It came back. No thanks to you," I scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but please don't blame me. I never intended for anything like this to happen. It was one huge mistake that I'd rather forget," Leo pleaded.

"Don't blame you? Don't _blame_ you? This is your fault! All of it is! I'm tired of your silly games! Why won't you leave me alone? I'm not some science experiment, you know! I'm not some freaky hybrid vampire for you to toy with! I told you I was done with your crap. And I am."

"Nessie, I'm trying to be better. Can't you see it in my eyes? And I mean literally. They're less red. I've been doing this for you," he said with undeniable intensity. I looked into his eyes, which had morphed into a reddish gold color. It was verging on yellow-orange.

"I don't get it. What do you want from me? Have you not studied _'my type' _enough? Was the amnesia not enough for you?!" I cried.

"I love you, Renesmee. I really do," Leo said warmly. His eyes were burning with a tender ferocity.

"Well, just call me the cupid of fantasy land because, if you haven't noticed, I already have a lover who's a werewolf," I challenged.

"Yes, of course. I smell his scent on you, but why not choose me?"

"Because you're a killer!" I yelled. Snowflakes were cascading lightly from the sky, sprinkling the ground with more endless white. They were the equally pale color of Leo's ghostly white skin.

"_Ex_-killer," he corrected with a wry grin.

"_I don't care about you_," I replied sharply, turning away. Perhaps the words came out harsher than intended, but the hurt was clear on Leo's falsely innocent face. I had to end it now, though. I had to end it before anyone else was hurt--emotionally _or _physically. I gave him one last withering glare, colder than the snow, then turned and scurried home under the pelting snowfall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Renesmee, come on. You can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone. Not even Alice, I swear." Jasper was practically on his knees in front of me, presumably because my emotions had been haywire for the rest of the evening after my run-in with Leo. I had so much on my mind. Liza, Leo, a school science project--when would I _ever _have a chance to rest?

With serene music floating tranquilly in the background, I worked on my school assignment with diligence. I was doing some pointless potato project that I couldn't care less about. Without a doubt, Grandpa Carlisle could have fetched me the proper supplies for a more sophisticated project, but I had just wanted something quick and easy. Jacob had called once earlier to assure that I'd arrived home safely. I'd given him an offhanded "yeah," which seemingly caused him to investigate further.

"What's got you so glum, Nessie?" Jacob had inquired. I'd heard meticulous howling in the background that sounded distinctly like Seth.

"Nothing, nothing. Why? Is that Seth I hear? What's up with you?" I'd attempted to change the subject swiftly to no avail.

"Don't change the subject." I was caught.

"Nothing's wrong, Jake. Relax. You're really making a mountain out of a mole hill," I'd muttered.

"I know you all too well. Even over the phone, I can tell something's up." _Oh, he's good, _I'd thought to myself.

"God, Jacob. _Nothing_," I'd lied in exasperation. Then, I'd hung up the phone with more irritation than necessary. After all, Jake had been merely trying to help as usual. I plainly didn't have the patience to be helped at the moment.

Now, Jasper was here, disturbing me as I typed up the conclusion for my potato project. As I said before, I was indeed working hard, yet when something's on my mind, it stays there--even if I do know the alphabet in several different languages. My emotions had been off the scale.

"Don't worry, Jazz. It's nothing. Forget about it," I said, brushing everything off as no big deal.

"I can't forget about it, Renesmee. At least, I can't forget about it when your emotions are like a wild rollercoaster," Jasper countered.

"Okay, fine. If you must know, Mr. Meddlesome, I just met up with Leo in the woods. That's it. Besides the obvious. Sorry, if my emotions made it seem ten times worse."

"Leo? Isn't that the guy who saved you?" Jasper's eyebrows knitted together in inquisition.

"Yes, but I believe Carlisle left out the fact that he's a vampire," I said contrarily.

"And?" Jasper asked, still not getting it.

"He _likes_ me. Well, supposedly loves me. But anyhow, I don't need him. I've got Jacob. Leo's just been causing problems. He's a traditional vampire. Well, he was…until me."

"What? Do elaborate, Nessie." He waited expectantly, all ears.

"Leo loves me. I said I didn't like him because he was a traditional vampire, so he started being a vegetarian vampire just for me. But now, I don't need him. I already messed things up with Jake once. It's not happening again," I explained.

"Oh, well, you say you don't _need_ this Leo fellow, am I right?" Jasper's golden eyes were lit up for a reason I didn't initially understand.

"Yeah, and I _don't_," I said, confused.

"But that's not the question," he retorted.

"Huh?"

"The question _is_," Jasper stated, "do you _want_ him?" My cell phone vibrated in a wonderfully timely manner, and I grabbed it without hesitation. I flipped it open, not even bothering to check the caller ID. I needed a distraction--_anything_. I needed something to rescue me from that vital, verifying, venomous question that only my Uncle Jasper wouldn't beat around the bush with.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone, nodding at Jasper as he left the room fluidly.

"Hey, Nessie. Guess who?" The eager, friendly voice brightened my mood with an immediate smile.

"Liza!" I adjusted the phone gratefully and sighed with breathtaking relief.


	15. Pillow Talk

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Exciting and inviting me_

_Limitless undying love which_

_Shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on_

_Across the universe_

--The Beatles, Across the Universe--

After I finished talking to Liza on the phone, I felt insanely relieved. Knowing that she and my mommy were okay seemed to make everything just right, even when things were so wrong. As I chatted with them, a warm feeling spread through my body, melting away all of my troubles. Of course, they weren't permanently melted away, but for the time being, they had faded into the background--including Jasper's inevitable question.

I skipped downstairs into the kitchen after the enlightening phone call, suddenly hungry and longing to forget my potato project temporarily. Everyone else was out hunting except for Jasper and Alice, so I took advantage of the near silence in the house. The duo was up in their room together, I assumed, doing whatever vampire couples as unique as theirs did on nights like this.

Opening the fridge, I peered in greedily and amidst various other items was a carton of my favorite ice cream: mint chocolate chip. Normally, I found myself quite averse to human food, yet mint chocolate chip ice cream always seemed to do the trick. Since no one else in the house took any delight in human food, I pulled a spoon out of the kitchen drawer and strolled out into the living room, eating right from the carton. I impulsively thrust a romance movie into the DVD player, then curled up on the couch, shoving spoonfuls of the creamy dessert into my mouth. Relishing the sweet taste of the ice cream, I hadn't paid much attention to the DVD I was about to watch. I only knew that it was a romance because it was in the "Romance" section of our DVDs--my daddy is an organizational freak, you should see his CD collection--and because of the sentimental picture on the front. It featured a young man and a young lady, preparing to kiss.

As the movie began, I realized that it was called Across the Universe. It was a revolutionary rock musical of two star-crossed lovers in America in the late-1960s, a turbulent time of renaissance when battles lines were being drawn at home and abroad. In one scene, the two lovers, Jude and Lucy, lay in bed together and I could only imagine that it was Jacob and I in that bed. At this revelation, I knew that Jacob was the one for me and I neither needed _nor_ wanted Leo. Well, maybe I did want him, just a smidgen, but Jake was the one for me undoubtedly.

As though I'd wished upon a star, Jacob suddenly appeared in the huge glass window over on the south wall of the house. The movie was coming to an end, the Beatles song Hey Jude playing quietly. I bounded over to the window and eagerly motioned for Jacob to come in by pointing to the wooden door. He sprinted over as I undid the lock. The credits were rolling on the flat-screen TV, and I pressed the power button to turn it off. We dashed upstairs to my bedroom with giddy smiles on our faces.

I closed the door soundlessly and turned to see Jake sprawled across my bed, grinning hugely. He spread his arms wide and I sprung into them without the slightest hesitation. This was what I'd been waiting for all day long. The silvery moon was out, and I'd popped out of my shell just in time to have some fun.

All of a sudden, a new vibe overcame me--I couldn't seem to control myself. I plunged my tongue into Jacob's smiling mouth and he kissed me back fervently. His big tawny hands locked in my hair, my arms wrapped around his muscular figure. I breathed in deeply, taking in his woodsy scent. I was his awakening star, and he was my woodland sun, the light that would illuminate my spacey darkness. He brushed his soft, wet tongue across my bottom lip lightly as we broke away, gasping for breath. That only turned me on more. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I ran my hands all over his perfectly toned body. He was so hot, practically on fire, and I didn't know if I meant his body temperature or just his body. But I knew I simply wanted more.

I pulled off my cashmere sweater, revealing my sheer tank top, as he tossed his black muscle shirt onto the floor. Jacob's body opened up to me, and I put my tiny hands on his huge russet chest, smiling longingly at our closeness.

"Nessie, no," Jake whispered, but I knew he meant yes.

"Jakey, yes," I breathed, and I _definitely_ didn't mean no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in Jacob's arms, his body plastered to mine. Last night…well, I could barely remember last night, but it had been full of irrevocable pleasure as my lover and I became one. _Together_. I know what you're thinking, _innocent Nessie moving so fast_? But in all honesty, my body was about sixteen years of age which probably explained the raging hormones. Plus, I was extremely mature for my real age, considering my growth rate. I felt that I was perfectly ready and perfectly justified in my sexual decision. Besides…we'd used protection.

After gingerly prying Jacob's arm off of me, I danced into the bathroom for a morning touch-up. I peeked into the mirror and was surprised by my keyed up appearance. I looked like some frazzled, hyped-up version of myself. My hair was a frizzy bronze tornado on my head and my cheeks were flushed a frenzied pink. I sighed and reached into my armoire for some underwear and a bra. Then, I pulled on a shirt and some jeans, raking a brush through my manic hair. After that, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pranced back into the room where Jake lay in bed sound asleep. It was wonderful to watch Jacob sleep, my very own angel. He lay on the bed, motionlessly, snoring softly, his hair spread around his tender head in a peaceful ebony halo. I walked over to where he lay and pulled the cover up over his naked body. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner, I realized that it was only half past eight in the morning. The clock had been an antique heirloom from Grandpa Carlisle's family, which he'd given to me as my fifth birthday present. Many people would despise a gift of that sort, but I, like my mother, had a love for hand-me-downs and antiquities.

Much to modernized Aunt Alice's dislike, I absolutely adored vintage items. If you took a glimpse into my expansive closet, you'd find countless band tees and jeans from the olden days. On my dresser was an assortment of trinkets from my favorite shop around the corner, "Vintage Variety!" In my antique jewelry box, I stored my numerous vintage jewelry items that I'd managed to scavenge throughout the years, too. Alice used to buy me all kinds of trendy, expensive clothes, but after a while she came to realize my personal style. Although I was still conservative in my dress, I enjoyed developing my own fashion taste.

With one last look at my serene love, I silently escaped out of my bedroom and tip-toed downstairs. All was quiet, for the remainder of the family had stayed out last night on their overnight camping trip. My father had been extremely hesitant to leave me, saying that he could remain at home, and that he'd had his hunting fill the previous afternoon. He hadn't held me back when I wanted to go with Jacob, though, so I figured I shouldn't hold him back. I'd waved him off with a sentimental hug, telling him to go have fun with the family.

Alice and Jasper sat across from each other at the dining room table, playing a feisty game of chess. Alice was always overly competitive, though. What could you do about it? They looked up from the chessboard as I entered the room, wearing smirks on their impeccable faces.

"Did you have fun last night, Renesmee?" Alice taunted, while moving her bishop diagonally into the check position. Jasper counterattacked before peeping back up at me knowingly.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much," I responded curtly.

"Relax, Nessie. We expected it. I mean, your emotions were an open book while you were watching that romantic movie," Jasper added.

"Not to mention that I was forced to sit through a _very_ detailed vision of your future love life," Alice muttered.

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted. "Like you two haven't done _way_ worse! It was fast and fun. Not a big deal."

"I hope you two lovebirds used protection," she chimed in her high soprano voice.

"Of course!" I replied, imagining the possible consequences if I hadn't.

"Thank the heavens," Alice said under her breath, delving back into the chess game with a swift move of her castle as she attempted to put Jasper in check again. I heard pounding footsteps behind me and spun around to see Jacob waiting at the foot of the stairs. He was wearing jeans now, of course. I danced over to him exuberantly and pulled him into a loving hug. I took in his sweet, tangy scent that was purely Jacob, breaking away, but then grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen. I climbed onto the counter, sat at his level, and placed my hands on his sturdy chest.

"Checkmate!" Alice cried as I began to kiss Jake passionately. Then and there, I knew for certain that she wasn't the only one who was winning.


	16. Golden

_From: Lizabella Atiullen __(__)_

_Sent: Wed 2/11/08 11:46 PM_

_To: Renesmee Cullen __(sun___) _

_Dearest,_

_This is your mommy and I'm so thrilled to be writing you. I miss you undeniably, yet I know that I need to stay here, to make this sacrifice for all of us. Your grandpa and his girlfriend are the happiest lovebirds around, and he is preparing to propose this Saturday on Valentine's Day. With all that's been going on, I'm surprised that I was even able to remember a holiday that romantic. Well, I hope that you and Jacob enjoy yours. Please tell your daddy that I love him very much and I'll be counting the days frantically until I'm back in his arms again._

_Don't mind the name, Lizabella Atiullen, although I'm sure you realize why it is necessary. I made a false email just for this, so don't mind that either. From now on, I'll be contacting you and the family by email as a safety precaution. It should be somewhat safer than the post or the telephone and I hope that it wasn't a mistake to let your friend call you the other day. We still have to be wary about email, so be sure to not give away any specific names. As far as we know, no one is suspicious of us yet and everything is going according to planned. I'll be certain to let you know if anything important happens._

_You're in my thoughts and I can't wait to be back home again!_

_Eternal love,_

_Lizabella_

With a smile, I printed out the email from Bella and brought it downstairs to show to my family, for they deserved to see it, too. Everyone was back home from the hunting trip, and as promised, Alice and Jasper hadn't said a word to my daddy about mine and Jacob's…profound romance.

"Hey, everyone!" I cried eagerly. "Mail from Bella!" Edward bounded over instantaneously and grabbed the letter without a second's hesitation. I watched him read through it, eyes moving fast as lightning.

"Lizabella Atiullen," he muttered with a snort, "of course." Alice was next to read the email, then Carlisle, and so on.

"Did you reply yet?" Alice inquired. "Tell her we all say hello! And that we hope she's okay! And good luck! And that we love her! And--"

"Alice, Bella doesn't need a whole letter of encouragement from us," my father interjected. "Just let her know that we love her and wish her the best. Don't forget to include a "happy Valentine's Day," courtesy of her adoring husband." He added this last part with a rye, yet somewhat woeful smile.

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure to write it in. So, what's for dinner? I'm in the mood for some human food…oddly enough." I crinkled my eyebrows, since most of the time I had undisguised distaste for normal meals.

"Uh, I'm not sure what to make," Esme mused from across the room, wrinkling her nose at my sudden change of taste. "Is Chinese takeout fine?"

"Sure, sounds wonderful!" I said with a grin.

"Why don't you invite Jacob over?" Alice questioned from beside me, wigging her dark eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and stepped on her foot as discreetly and crushingly as possible in a house filled with vampires. Her suggestion itself did make sense, though, since I, petite little Nessie, obviously couldn't eat all of those Asian delights single-handedly. Plus, what force in the universe would enable me to turn down time with Jake?

My daddy frowned, but I agreed in a heartbeat and eased my foot off of Alice's before darting to the telephone. She crossed her arms over her small chest with a nettled grumble, but I paid no attention to her and listened to the ringing of Jacob's home phone. Billy answered huffily before thundering outside to fetch Jacob as he muttered something about the "damn bloodsuckers" disturbing his evening nap. I sighed, hearing a low growl rumble from within Edward's chest at this angry comment -- Jake needed to get himself a cell phone, and I didn't care if it fell out of his pants when he transformed into a wolf.

I heard shuffling as the phone was passed roughly from Billy to his son. "N-Nessie?" Jacob's tone sounded frazzled and distant.

"Hey, Jakey. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked sweetly. Then, I waited, anticipating a swift and resounding "yes." Since when was Jacob busy?

"Uh…can't." Since _tonight_? "I'm with the pack, Renesmee. We're real stressed with all these issues…in the woods. I know you understand, right? I've gotta' run, literally. G'night, see you soon."

"Goodnight, Jake. I love--" _You. _The line went dead, and I was left with an unfinished sentence and an unpromising supper.

* * *

I abruptly dog-eared the page in the latest book that I was reading, popping the last fried noodle into my mouth. The book was called The Catcher in the Rye, written by J.D. Salinger, and I'd managed to pick it up on a bargain deal in Vintage Variety, my favorite store of all time. Suddenly and spontaneously, I was tempted to make a whimsical trip downtown to Vintage Variety. As much as I detested shopping, it was one of the few things that could take Jacob's mysterious, peculiar behavior off my mind. Even the lovestruck adventures of Holden in my book couldn't wrench my thoughts away. _Uh…can't._ Jacob _never_ couldn't do something -- he was _never_ busy. I couldn't shake the gnawing feeling that something was up…

Grabbing my 1960's polka-dotted pocketbook, I threw on my worn leather jacket and hurried out the door. I clacked along down the street in the vintage-looking black leather lace-up boots that Alice had bought me on a thrifty whim last week. They were starting to grow on me and I smiled to myself. At last, I pulled open the glass door of my cherished shop and pranced into vintage Renesmee haven.

As I sifted through the racks of band tees, I finally found the specific one that I'd been searching for. I'd seen it in this indie movie a few weeks ago and despite my usual indifference to fashion, I simply _had_ to have it. It was calling to me. After all, The Velvet Underground was one of my absolute favorite bands. The tee was heather grey in color, with splashes of pastels and the band's name printed in cursive diagonally with a flourish. I lifted the shirt off of the rack, holding it up against myself pensively while humming the lyrics to their song called After Hours. _If you close the door / The night could last forever / Leave the sunshine out / And say hello to never… _Smiling happily, I turned to take a peep in the full-length mirror to my left. My buoyant smile sank into a frown though when I saw an irksomely familiar figure peering over my shoulder.

However, there was one stunning element different about him, one alteration that had been made over time. His eyes, once the deepest, most vivid red of reds, the color of blood so poignant that it made my blood boil, an insipid crimson that pierced me to my very core, had a sudden, striking novelty. They were a golden hue that seemed to revitalize my being, two glimmering stars that helped me find my way through the dark, ocher tethers that reinforced his gravitational pull, and more than anything, they glowed like the sun -- and like the sun, they made me melt.


	17. Fallen

"That shirt looks beautiful next to you. You should try it on," Leo encouraged, pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Um, thanks?" I stammered, still mesmerized by his eyes. I turned around to look up into them. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking you," he said with a laugh. "Although, I prefer the term 'observing.'" I was able to glance away from his eyes for a moment, but only to stare at his lips. His perfect, pink lips that turned up at the corners exquisitely as he chuckled.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" I said, trying my best to sound indifferent and sour.

"I suppose you're right. I truly am sorry for what happened before. I swear on my existence, I meant to do you no harm, Renesmee. After all, I was the one who saved you after you fell. You can't deny that. Regardless, I'm terribly sorry and would like to ask for your forgiveness." His now amber eyes were filled to the brim with sincerity.

"Sure, Leo. Whatever, you're forgiven." I spun on my heel and walked into the petite dressing room, pulling the velvet curtain closed behind me. As much as I'd despised Leo a short while ago, I couldn't seem to get away from him and he deserved my reconciliation I supposed. He'd changed his whole lifestyle for me after all. That was the problem, though. The better I came to know him, and genuinely _know _him, the increasingly worthwhile his presence seemed. Could I be falling for Leo?

Pulling the shirt over my head, I sauntered out of the dressing room to take another glimpse in the mirror. Leo remained standing there, and I watched his glowing eyes appraise me.

"It fits you," he accorded. "How about I purchase it for you?"

"Look, I have money. It's okay," I said, awkwardly tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"That's not the point. I _want _to buy it for you. Think of it as an 'I'm-sorry' gift." Leo grinned widely.

"Fine," I said, and he took my wrist, pulling me to the register. I didn't shake off his cold hand, though. It didn't unnerve me or make me squirm as it would have previously. I liked it there on my wrist, and I had to make an effort to think of reasons that I shouldn't like it there. _Jacob_. I wriggled my hand out of Leo's grip discreetly. Leo glanced at me, shooting me a rueful smile.

After Leo paid for the shirt, I placed my cream-colored short-sleeve turtleneck from before in the bag that the cashier gave me and pulled the tag off of my precious new band tee.

"Thanks," I mumbled softly as I walked out of Vintage Variety with Leo at my side.

"You're more than welcome," he replied buoyantly. "How about I take you out for a bite to eat? You do eat human food, right?"

"Yes, but Leo--" I started before he interjected.

"No buts." He put an icy finger to my lips.

I brushed it off, still unable to be as agitated as I would have liked. "Leo, I can't do this. Jacob, my lover -- this can't work out."

"Of course," Leo said, taking a deep breath. "We're friends. Just friends. May I please take you out, though? There's a bakery a few blocks away that I'm sure you'd love."

I sighed, debating, before finally nodding my head slowly. Leo beamed from ear to ear, and I permitted him a small smile.

* * *

About half an hour later, I was sitting in a booth with Leo inside a cutesy, old-fashioned bakery. I slowly devoured a pink-frosted cookie in the shape of a heart between sips of creamy hot cocoa topped with a fluffy plume of whipped cream. These treats helped to satiate the peculiar cravings for human food that had been gnawing at the walls of my stomach recently.

"So, tell me more about yourself," Leo said, leaning forward, elbows propping his head up on the table.

"Um…" I swallowed a bite of the sugary cookie and took a swig of hot cocoa. "What do you want to know?"

"Hm," he mused. "How old are you?"

"Well, physically, I'm pretty much a fifteen year-old girl. Mentally, possibly even older than that. However, biologically, I'm only a toddler." I searched his face for a reaction -- surprise, maybe?

"Oh, wow," Leo said, and he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"Yes. So, tell me, how old are _you_?" I inquired.

He smiled wryly. "That's irrelevant." I narrowed my eyes at him in vexation. "Okay, I'm 114 years old," he admitted with a bashful frown.

"Oh, wow," I said, repeating his words from a minute ago. Leo smiled again.

"So, you haven't mentioned anything about my new look? You like?" he questioned. I knitted my eyebrows together, confused, before realizing that he was commenting on the new shade of his eyes.

"I like a lot. It's rather gratifying." I grinned at him warmly and he grinned back even more warmly.

"Thank you," Leo said earnestly. "And oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. What exactly is your power?"

"How do you even know I have a power?" I asked sharply.

"I _observe_ you more than you'll ever know," he replied in a cryptic voice. "Now, tell me. What's your power?"

"It's difficult to explain. It would be easier to show you." I nibbled on one of my fingernails tentatively, an odd human habit that I'd picked up from Liza. He made a gesture with his hand as if to say 'proceed.' "I have to touch you to show you," I added.

"Well, you have my consent," Leo said laughingly, and he stretched a pale arm across the table towards me, palm up. I looked around unsurely, but the only other person in the bakery was a twenty-something year-old guy, connected to his chic laptop by a large pair of traditional headphones. The elderly woman working at the counter had disappeared into the back of the shop. The coast was clear, but I simply wasn't sure _what_ to show Leo. I finally settled on a familial memory, and reached out to lightly lay my fingertips on Leo's outstretched palm.

"_Family picture!" exclaimed Esme enthusiastically, giving me a tender shove towards the rest of my vampire family. It was Christmastime and we were preparing to take a family photo for the album that Edward had prompted Bella to string together. She'd never gotten much use out of the camera given to her by my grandma, Renee, so now was her chance._

_I lined up in front of my father, uncles, and grandfather, meshed in between Alice and Bella. Esme placed the camera carefully on a professional stand a few meters away. We were standing in front of the double doors leading into our expansive house in Forks, Washington. I bit my lip as Esme started the timer on the camera before stretching my mouth into a brilliant smile. Swiftly, I smoothed out my dark green skirt, which contrasted with my dangling silver earrings encrusted with gleaming rubies. _

"_Say cheese," Alice sang, the timer ticking down to one. I heard a small beep and looked up as the camera flashed brightly._

"_We could make this our Christmas family postcard," my father jested with a laugh._

"_Great idea!" Bella said before realizing that he was joking._

"_Seasons' greetings! That would be really cute…" Alice mused, twirling a strand of her dark hair. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned towards Emmett with a jaded expression on her face. Carlisle stood behind Esme, smiling, as she took the camera off of the stand. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's tiny shoulder with a chuckle, and I turned to peer up at my parents. Bella and Edward grinned down at me, shaking their heads in amusement. I ran a hand through my mahogany curls smilingly. Oh, how I loved my special family._

I opened my eyes and realized that my fingers were now completely encircling Leo's hand, strengthening the connection. I drew my hand back sheepishly before looking up at his wide-eyed expression.

"What?" I asked, feeling bashful. I stared down at my lap as I began to blush involuntarily. _Thanks a lot, Bella…_

"That's amazing!" Leo exclaimed with a broad smile. "What a magnificent gift! Do you use it often?"

"Well, I used to use it extremely often to communicate with my family. I've cut back tremendously now that I've begun school, though. Imagine how well that would go over with the simple-minded students at my high school." I chuckled quietly at the thought.

"So, that was a memory, correct?" he verified.

"Yep. I figured I might as well show you my family since you're so 'curious' about me." I used air quotes with a roll of my chocolate brown eyes.

"You're a remarkably interesting creature. Do your other family members have their own gifts?"

"Some of them do," I said, taking a sip of my hot cocoa. Leo never seemed to tire of asking incisive questions. I questioned him back, truly interested. "But first, tell me, do _you_ have a gift?"

"Indeed, I do."

"And it is…?" I probed.

"Telekinesis. Far less fascinating than your power," Leo stated with a smirk.

"Ha!" I said cynically. "Whatever. Show me."

Leo seemed to think pensively for a moment before focusing his attention on the can of whipped cream at the edge of our table. He stared at it, his golden eyes boring imaginary holes into the side of the can. Then abruptly, it lifted off of the table, as though attached to invisible strings like a puppet. The can floated across the table, stopping above my half-full mug of hot cocoa, and I watched the nozzle be pushed forward by an unseen force. All the while, Leo was staring at it with unshakable concentration. Whipped cream surged out of the can, into my cup, and I sat there, gawping, as Leo made the can move in a circular motion, so that I had a renewed plume of whipped cream floating atop my hot cocoa. Using his unique gift, he set the can of whipped cream back on the table gently.

"Now, _that _is amazing," I conceded, unable to keep a stunned smile off of my face.

"I feel like a regular Matilda." Leo snickered to himself.

"Well, Matilda was amazing, too," I said. "And thanks for the whipped cream, but I think I'm done with my hot cocoa. I'd better get home before my family starts to worry."

"Oh, of course," Leo replied quickly. He pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on the table, nestled under my cup. "They can keep the change."

"Thanks again," I muttered, ducking my head shyly as my cheeks flushed pink once more.

"Anytime," he said, and I looked up at his smile. I was careful not to look into his eyes, for they made me lightheaded with their beauty. To think about it, his purely angelic face made me feel dizzily dazzled.

I stumbled, tripped, on the threshold while we exited the bakery, but Leo expertly steadied me before I made contact with the ground. God, when had I gotten so klutzy and _human_? It was clear as day now as I stepped out into the night with Leo's cool hand on the small of my back. Both metaphorically and literally, I was falling for Leo.


	18. Makeover

Leo and I separated a few blocks away from my house. Before departing, he had pecked me on the cheek swiftly, leaving behind a lingering sensation, an icy spot on my otherwise extremely warm face. I'd turned to glare with crossed arms, and he looked back at me innocently.

"What? _Friends _can kiss _friends _on the cheek, correct?" Leo had both of his hands in the air, as though being confronted by law enforcement. His eyes were golden and earnest in the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Leo," I said with a sigh, stalking off in the direction of my house.

"Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, a slight grin on his face. "I've left you a gift. It might come in handy sometime soon." Leo was fully smiling now, his teeth a blinding white in the dark night.

My eyebrows puckered together in confusion. "What kind of gift? Where?"

"You'll see," Leo replied cryptically. Then, he was running in the opposite direction, away from me, a ghost of his smile left behind.

I walked the rest of the way home at a leisurely pace, and when I arrived, I unearthed a quart-sized carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the back of the freezer. Even after the delectable treats I'd devoured in Leo's company, nothing could satisfy my undeniable cravings like my all-time favorite ice cream. Was it just me or had human food spontaneously become exponentially more delicious and desirable than before? Carton in hand, I walked upstairs to my bedroom and sank into my bed.

With a spoonful of mint-filled delicacy, I pulled my laptop onto my lap from where it had been resting at the foot of my bed. I opened up the internet browser and headed to AOL Mail, so I could reply to Bella's email. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper enter my room through the door on my left.

"Hey, Uncle Jazz," I said with a smile.

"What are you up to?" Jasper questioned, sitting down beside me.

"I'm emailing Bella back." I logged into my account and opened up the email that my mother had sent earlier today.

"Great," he said, but without much enthusiasm. I could tell that Jasper had an alternate reason for coming to chat with me, something deeper. "About that Leo fellow you mentioned before, how are things going with him?" So, _this _was why Jasper wanted to speak with me. Oddly enough, I opened up to him and let my feelings be heard.

"It's just so confusing. One minute I'm wanting Jacob. Then, Leo comes back into the picture again, just to ruin everything. Jacob's always been there for me and he imprinted on me, yet Leo, Leo changed his entire _lifestyle _for me. How am I supposed to ignore that?" I realized that I was crying, tears of frustration and confusion cascading down my face. Jasper disappeared into the adjoined bathroom for a second and returned almost instantly with a powder-blue tissue box in hand. He held it out to me solicitously, and I extracted a tissue with which I wiped away my tears.

"It's okay, Nessie. You're still young. You've got lots of time to think about this. Hell, you've got _eternity _to think about this," Jasper consoled me with a chuckle.

"I know, but there's so much pressure to figure everything out _now. _And J-Jacob, I've broken his heart once. I don't think I could bear to do that again."

"I don't know exactly what to tell you, but as Esme once told your mother, everything will work out somehow." I nodded uncertainly and felt an aura of calamity settle over the room, emanating from Jasper.

"Thank you. You're the only person I've really been able to talk to about all of this," I confessed with a shy smile.

"Happy to help, even though I feel like I haven't helped much at all." Jasper ran a hand through his flaxen hair.

"It's just nice to let it all out, rather than keeping my feelings bottled up inside. Also, you're right. Everything will work out somehow. After all, everything worked out with my parents. I think love is funny like that. No matter the odds, it'll all work out in the end."

"You know, Renesmee, you're definitely wise beyond your years. You've already discovered what's taken centuries for some of us to figure out." Jasper laughed to himself wryly, patting me on the shoulder.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just _that _good." I laughed in unison with Jasper as he sauntered out of the room, my romantic burdens cast out of mind for the time being.

On Saturday morning, Valentine's Day, I was up bright and early, sitting at the kitchen table in our woodsy Alaskan home. Esme was at the stove where she was cooking up an omelet for me as she followed the directions from an _Everyday Eating _recipe book, purchased by Renee as a spontaneous mother's day gift. Speaking of gifts, I'd searched for Leo's gift that he'd allegedly left for me, only to find naught. It wasn't as though he'd told me what to expect or where to expect it, so I hadn't a single clue and could only take guesses at where I might find it. My guesses weren't particularly well-founded, though, and so far they'd heeded negative results. I heaved a sigh - Leo could be so terribly mysterious.

Esme glided across the kitchen, setting a mouthwatering feta-&-tomato omelet down in front of me. She'd cut it in the shape of a heart in honor of Valentine's Day.

"Bon appétit, dear," she whispered in my ear before ambling upstairs to find Carlisle.

"Merci beaucoup," I responded, smiling. I knew that Esme would hear my French "thank you," even though she was already on the second floor.

Earlier this morning, I'd doled out handmade Valentine's Day cards to the many couples residing in the Cullen residence, along with homemade candles that I made with the candle-making kit Grandpa Charlie gave me last Christmas. I'd phoned Jacob to invite him over for a romantic breakfast, only to be informed by his father, Billy, that he was busy. _Too busy to spend Valentine's Day with his more-than-girlfriend? _This was getting out of hand. I had a good mind to march right over to his apartment, yet I took a deep breath and composed myself. I was just overreacting, right?

With a sigh, I devoured the omelet, before heading upstairs to my bedroom, not exactly in the best of moods after being unable to contact Jacob. When I entered my room, Alice was waiting for me, sitting at the base of my four-poster bed, wearing a bright pink hairdresser's apron. Oh, _great_ - not only was my day starting off superbly, but this could only ensure considerably worse was to come. A frown became etched in my pearlescent face.

"Why the long face, Nessie? It's Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed with a sparkling smile.

"Exactly," I replied tartly. "So then, why aren't I with my valentine?"

"Renesmee, Jake's just been slightly preoccupied lately. I'm sure he'll turn up later. That's beyond the point right now, though. I've been thinking that since you're the only real human left in the house, we should treat you to…" Alice paused histrionically. "A makeover!"

My grimace deepened noticeably. "Oh, Alice, come on-"

"Hush. You deserve this. Now, come along and get ready to be beautified - not that you're not already gorgeous, Nessie. Just-"

"Alice…" I droned.

"Okay, I'll shut up!" Alice exclaimed with a pout. She huffed and took my hand, towing me to her bathroom on the opposite side of the house. Wearing matching hairdresser's aprons, Rosalie and Esme were both waiting for me in the expansive room, clustered around a single swivel chair in front of a counter that was teeming with a menagerie of beauty supplies. It was quite an impressive paradox, seeing that no one else in the family had a requisition for any beauty products.

Esme smiled at me sheepishly as I was dragged into the room, tossing up her shoulders in a hangdog gesture. "I tried to stop her, Renesmee - honestly. I knew you wouldn't like this. The little pixie fought back with tooth and nail, though - or should I say _fang _and nail." Esme chuckled to herself softly.

"Har har, Esme. You're so _punny_," Alice sniffed with a roll of her ocher eyes. "Enough jokes and jesting, though. Let's get this show on the road!" Alice gestured for me to take a seat in the swivel chair. With a _whoosh_, Rosalie unveiled a black cape, which she draped around me and secured at the nape of my neck. My waist-length mahogany hair cascaded down the contrasting black cape as Alice, obviously in charge, studied me with narrowed eyes and a tapping foot. Then, a smile abruptly bulleted across her face, and she picked up a pair of shiny silver shears. "Girls, let's do this!" I was spun away from the mirror, so that I blindly faced the taupe wall. I heard the _clip clip snip_ of a multitude of scissors shearing away my curls and sensed the tickle of hair on the cape as locks of hair drifted away from my head and downwards onto the marble tiled floor.

"Are you ready to see your new hairdo?" Esme asked, grinning, after what felt like hours of waiting and clipping. In reality, only a few minutes had elapsed, and I nodded eagerly, but anxiously. My head felt consciously lighter, but perhaps I simply imagined this weight difference. At my request, Esme spun the swivel chair around in a sudden dizzying motion, and I blinked my eyes back into proper focus to see the results.

I gasped, reaching up to touch my now slightly longer than shoulder length hair. It had been expertly shorn into wavy layers and newly cut side bangs exquisitely swooped across my forehead, as though styled by a team of experienced professionals. All at once, I realized that I loved it.

"Do you like?" Alice inquired on cue, practically bouncing on her toes in fervor.

"I love!" I exclaimed, and I jumped up to give her and the rest of my family a giant hug.

"I knew you would," Alice stated with a condescending grin. Relieved, I started for the door, but Rosalie swiftly blocked my exit.

"Oh, no, dear," she said, shaking her head. "You're not done yet!" I heard Alice trill out a laugh that sounded marginally maniacal. She patted the swivel chair, and I traipsed back over in easy surrender.

"Let's get this show on the road," I muttered, repeating Alice's words from before, but this time a smile played on the corners of my lips.


	19. Jacob

When Alice was finished with me, I had been turned into a living Barbie doll. My newly shorn hair had been sleekly straightened until it was the epitome of perfection. For the first time in my life, I was wearing makeup - shimmering lavender eyeshadow made my deep brown eyes sparkle, while a peachy blush emphasized my already rosy cheeks and a shell pink lip stain brought even more color to my lush lips. Rosalie and Esme forced me out of my drab jeans and plain grey pullover and into a sleek black velvet dress. It was cut short in a fitted silhouette with ruched sleeves and a wide neck. There was a vintage lace inset on the back that gave it the look of an exclusive little black dress with a gossamer twist of old-world charm. The ensemble was refined with a pair of sheer black tights, black lace-up oxford heels, and a faceted tear-drop necklace with cascading amethysts.

"So, this was somewhat fun and all," I started as I took in the full image of my new and improved self in the mirror, "but what exactly was the purpose?"

"Purpose? You are _so_ annoyingly pragmatic, Renesmee," Alice said with a grimace.

"Uh, thanks?" I replied unsurely.

"It wasn't a compliment," Alice sniffed.

"Look, Nessie. Can't we just have a fun makeover day together as girls? Doing girly things?" Rosalie interjected.

"Um…no?" I answered slowly.

"Of course we can," my grandmother, Esme, said.

"You guys are beyond strange," I muttered as I strutted out of the expansive bathroom in my new heels. Emmett happened to be passing by when I exited and blew me a surprised wolf-whistle. I stuck my tongue out at him impishly and stalked downstairs. A knock on the door leading in from the kitchen startled me slightly, and I walked over to see who it was, careful not to trip in my heels. Peering out of the small curtained window, a bright smile swelled across my face. I flung open the door with such fervor that it slammed into the kitchen wall, leaving a crack in the plaster and sending the abstract wall clock tumbling to the floor where it shattered into countless pieces. However, I ignored the newly made mess and hurled myself into my love, Jacob's, warm, inviting arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured into my hair.

"Oh, Jake, I thought I wasn't going to see you today!" I exclaimed, an askew tear sliding down my cheek. Jacob pushed me back, hands on my shoulders, and studied me unabashedly.

"You look…different," he stated. My eyebrows knitted together. "In a good way, of course." Jacob chuckled his deep, booming guffaw that I loved.

"Thanks," I said almost inaudibly.

"Don't cry, Nessie." He kissed away the few tears that had managed to escape my eyes. "You'll mess up your makeup." He laughed again - it wasn't like he'd ever had to say that before.

"It's a good thing I used waterproof mascara," I heard Alice trill from behind me. I turned to see her kneeled on the ground beside Rosalie's feet, inspecting the debris from the wall clock's tragic fall.

"Oh, Renesmee," Esme scolded in her soft voice at the sight of the fragmented clock. "You have to be more careful, dear." I heard a new laugh as my father, Edward, sauntered into the room. Taking Jacob's hand, I pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I promise I will find you a new clock, Esme. The next one will be even better," Edward consoled my grandmother with a wry smile. The smile faded quickly, though, and then he was back into the cloudy depression that had surrounded him all day due to the missing presence of my mother and his beloved wife. Even without telepathy, it was obvious that my dad was internally troubled by this. It was like someone had stripped away half of his essence and soul.

"Jacob," Alice urged in an assertive, shrill voice. "Don't you have somewhere to take Renesmee? I know how much you'd _love _to stay and chat, but…"

"Oh!" Jacob snapped to attention and held his arm out for me like a chivalrous gentleman. I took sudden note of his unusual formal attire and realized what should have been considerably more apparent - Jacob and I were going on a date. This had all been apart of a master plan, devised by my family.

"Where are we going?" I inquired as we started out the door. Edward tossed me my artfully worn leather jacket, which I caught in a deft movement of my arm.

"It's a surprise!" Alice exclaimed in response, fluidly rising from the wooden floor to give me a delicate shove. "No if's, and's, or but's! Jacob, don't tell her! Now, you kids enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!" I glanced back to see my entire family waving goodbye, and I gave a small wave and smile before disappearing into the dark night with Jacob.

The restaurant we entered was a sophisticated, 5-star French locale situated at the edge of the Gastineau Channel, a narrow body of water running along the coast of the peninsular city of Juneau. Due to our proximity to the water, the temperature grew increasingly chilly and even with my significantly above average body temperature, I shivered slightly as we made our way inside. Jacob wrapped his burning hot arm around my shoulders, and I smiled to myself. This was exactly the way things were meant to be.

A thin waiter led us to our secluded table beside the glass wall of grand floor-to-ceiling windows. He noticed Jacob's warming gesture and smirked.

"Oh, yes, it is getting colder. It should dip quite far below zero tonight," he remarked in a French accent. I raised my eyebrows at him responsively as Jacob pulled my seat out from the table for me in a courteous manner. "Yep," the waiter continued, "you should pull out your thick coats. That leather jacket isn't going to keep you very warm." He motioned to the jacket that I had slung over the silk backing of my chair, not even bothering to comment on Jacob's lightweight white button-down. "Anyway, what would you like to drink?"

I ordered a steaming cup of hot tea, while Jacob asked for a pitcher of ice water. When the waiter left to fetch our drinks, Jacob leaned across the table and lowered his voice to a husky whisper.

"It's not safe here, Renesmee."

"What? Safe _here_? Where? What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice leveled, but Jacob was scaring me.

"In Juneau. Anywhere near here is unsafe. The Volturi are closing in. They've been patrolling the area for a few days now. They know that something is up. They-" Jacob straightened up with an artificial smile as the waiter returned with our refreshments. I took a shaky sip of my tea, feeling uneasy. Then, I propped my elbows on the table and leaned in closer to Jacob with widened eyes.

"Renesmee, you need to leave Juneau," he said gravely. "_Now._"


	20. Gift

The night sky was a dark, midnight blue when Jacob and I returned to my house. He parked outside with the car still running as I sprinted inside to grab my things. I tried as hard as I could to clear my mind to prevent my father from inquiring too much too soon. However, as I started up the stairs, I felt a chilled arm on my wrist.

"Nessie," Edward's voice was thick and restrained. "What are you doing?"

I took a deep breath, but was far too frazzled for words. In haste, I projected him a mental image - an image of the Volturi snaking through Juneau. I felt it buzz under his skin, make its way into his consciousness, and I watched my father's expression change in the dim light of our house at nightfall. Then I showed him another image, one of Jacob and I speeding out of town. At that, I broke free from his hold and dashed up to my bedroom, leaving my dad at the foot of the stairs.

Void of my usual desire for organization, I haphazardly flung clothes and varying necessities into a vintage overnight bag that I'd picked up at the nearby Value Village a few months ago. I zipped up the chaos inside and tossed the bag over my shoulder, but Alice was blocking my doorway.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for-"

"I know," she interjected. "I saw this coming. I just have something for you." From behind her back, Alice extracted a leather-bound book.

"What's this?" I asked impatiently.

"It's Leo's gift to you. You know, some of us actually look in the right places."

"Where'd you get that from? How'd you-" I stumbled over my words.

"It was by the creek. I guess he figured that you'd look there first." Alice held out the book for me with a wry smile on her face.

"Why are you giving me this now?" I inquired. I nibbled on my thumb nail edgily, an annoying human habit.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I just know that you'll need this, okay?" Alice's ocher eyes were earnest as I took the book from her, and she moved out of the doorway so that I could exit. I started down the hall only for her to cry _wait!_ Alice gracefully ambled over to envelop me in a bear hug that was much stronger than you'd expect from my delicate-looking aunt.

"Love you, Alice," I said breathlessly as she released her hold. Alice simply smiled, blew me a kiss, and danced away to her bedroom.

At the base of the stairs, Edward was still awaiting me with a torn expression on his face. I took a few palliative yoga breaths, stuffed Leo's gift inside my bag, and made my way downstairs.

"You know why I have to go," I said softly as I came down to stand beside him. My dad wordlessly touched my cheek with his cool, porcelain hand. I gave him a small smile before startling nervously at a knock on the door.

"It's only Jacob," Edward whispered. "He grows more and more impatient by the minute. I think he's going to go prematurely grey."

I laughed at that and playfully batted my father on the arm in an attempt to lighten the somber mood. He smiled his crooked smile, but it didn't touch his golden eyes, and within them, I could see that he was broken. It was as though I had inherited his telepathic gift and could read _his_ mind. Edward was torn between letting me go off to grow up and face my problems on my own or keeping me here in Juneau, only to have trouble arrive at our doorstep. It was like Bella all over again, and he once again had to war with what was best for the one he loved.

"You're right," my dad said in response to my thoughts. His voice made me jump a little, despite the fact that it was like audible velvet in my ears. "I see Bella in you so much, and that makes me realize that, just like her, you can fight your battles for yourself sometimes." This revelation of his surprised me, and as another knock reverberated from the wooden front door, Edward took my free hand in his and led me outside.

"Keep her safe, Jacob," he said, patting Jake on the arm. I saw Jacob cringe, almost imperceptibly, but he nodded and patted Edward's shoulder congenially before trading me my leather jacket for my bag. I shrugged into the jacket as the winter winds nipped at my pale, shivering arms. Deftly, my dad tossed Jacob the keys to his silver Volvo. Jacob's eyes went as wide as the waxing moon that was rising in the night sky. Edward also handed me his cell phone, the reflective screen catching a ray of moonlight. It was my turn for the widening of the eyes.

"Do you think I'll really need it?" I inquired anxiously.

"Just incase," my dad replied. "You can reach me at Alice's number."

"You're not mad that Alice didn't warn you about this, are you?" Edward's anger could be so overwhelming at times, and I worried about Alice's fate.

"Don't worry. Alice and I are on good terms," he said.

"Nessie, I think we should go now." Jacob's deep voice reminded me that the Volturi were swiftly closing in and would be here soon. I nodded and turned to look up at my father.

"I love you, Daddy," I said, choking back tears. He looked like he wanted to cry - _wanted _to, but _couldn't_.

"I love you more, Renesmee," he murmured.

"Don't make me laugh," I scoffed lightheartedly before giving him a hug that I hoped could take him through the next few days. Jacob escorted me to the Volvo, stowing my bag in the backseat and opening the passenger door for me like a gentleman.

"Still keeping up the chivalry act?" I joked in yet another effort at mood-lightening.

"It's not an act," Jacob responded wryly. I buckled my seatbelt as he slid into the driver's seat and cranked up the car. "I'm surprised that overprotective pops trusted me with this baby."

"I'm surprised that he trusted you with _me_, his other baby," I said quietly. I was a baby bird, finally flapping its wings, tentatively but assuredly leaving the comfort of the nest - it seemed like only yesterday that I'd cracked my way out of a speckled egg, naïve to the dangers that would soon permeate my life.

"Don't worry, Ness. I'll keep you safe," Jacob said with more ferocity than necessary. I think it was primarily for his own benefit and lucidity.

"I'm a big girl," I muttered. "I can keep myself safe." As we pulled out of the driveway, I looked up to see that Edward had already gone back inside the house.

"Whatever you say," Jacob allowed wistfully as I leaned my head back against the seat. He turned the heater on with a smile, and I lapsed into a deep, relentless sleep.

When I woke up for the first time, I was being expeditiously towed by Jacob toward terminal C36. We were shuffling through a busy airport in New York City, and I was still half-asleep, only able to discern the stridently bright lights of the Big Apple. A peek at a digital clock through eyes blurred with sleep stunned me as I discovered that it was a quarter past three in the morning, yet the city was still wide awake and bustling with activity.

"It's not called "the city that never sleeps" for nothing," Jacob told me in response to my sleepy mumbles about time, noise, and lights. I took sips of his bitter coffee in an effort to further awaken, but once we'd boarded the plane headed for Italy, I fell back into the insistent throes of slumber.

When I woke up for the second time, it was almost half past ten in the morning and we were still 30,000 miles above ground, nearing Rome. Throughout the night, my head had managed to find comfort in the niche of Jacob's shoulder, and I extracted myself slowly upon awakening, careful not to stir him. He remained sound asleep, snoring softly and adorably. Flight attendants were coming around with breakfast, and in my early morning hunger, I reached for a carton of vanilla yoghurt, a fresh banana, and washed it down with a plastic cup of chilled orange juice. Human food had become a succor rather than a repulsion. I nudged Jacob lightly to see if he wanted a bite to eat but to no avail. If I were him, I was sure that I'd be comparably exhausted, so I left him slumbering in peace for the remainder of the flight.

In Rome, Jacob rented a car for us - a vibrant red 911 Porsche. As we started toward our hotel, which was on the outskirts of Volterra, I unearthed Leo's leather-bound gift from the depths of my bag. I opened to the first page with a sigh.

"You know, Demetri will know where we are soon. He's a tracker," I said to Jacob, breaking the silence that had been hanging over us for hours. It had been a comfortable silence, but a burdensome one nonetheless.

"I know," Jacob responded, his eyes flickering over to me for a moment before jumping back to the road. In a sterile, electronic voice, the car's built-in GPS system blurted out _right turn in two miles_. "That's why we have to hurry." Accordingly, he intensified his pressure on the gas pedal, propelling the car faster.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do when we're in Volterra?" I inquired as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I missed the length that had been shorn off yesterday. It was strange to have locks cropping off at my shoulders rather than below my bust, and bangs that no longer interfered with my visual range made the perils of the world too glaringly accessible.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Jacob said with a slight grimace. As if on cue, a stone bridge appeared to escort our vehicle over a narrow canal. I returned my attention to the leather tome in my lap and dove in. Maybe, just maybe, Leo had bestowed this upon me for a reason. In any case, it was all we really had.


End file.
